Mistaken Love
by Twiride09
Summary: When Heather is taken in by the Cullens, she soon finds herself being persued by Edward. But Heather is too stubborn to accept it.Then she meets the LaPlush boys. Can Alice make sure Heather picks the right creature? E/OC Ja/OC
1. Chapter One: Visions

**Summary: **_Alice has spent the last few weeks haunted by visions of a doe-eyed girl set to turn Edwards upside down, a girl named Bella. She knows it's only a matter of days before Bella arrives and is gearing herself up to tell Edward when she has a vision that changes everything. The future is altered and Bella becomes obsolete. _

_Alice is left spinning as Carlisle and all of her brother venture half-way across the world to the source of their new future. _

**Chapter one: Alice's pov**

_She entered the biology lab with the Webber girl at her shoulder, they smiled awkwardly at each other before Angela went to sit down. She scanned the room nervously eyeing up the black topped lab desks that were now filled with students and their partners. All but one desk was occupied by a set of students, that desk was Edward's. He was my eldest brother, for all intense purposes, he was kind of lanky, muscular but not bulky, with bronze hair that always sat in a disarray. She walked down the aisle, she was nervous yet relaxed a strange mix, and she handed her slip to the teacher. The fan caught her scent and blew it full force to Edward; he looked up at the girl with black eyes filled with hate and annoyance. _

That's where my vision ended. The rest was yet to be decided, but I had experienced other visions of the girl named Bella. Some where she would be sat laughing with Edward in a beautiful meadow her eyes gleaming gold like our own, then others where she lay lifeless on the ground whilst a dark figure crouched over her drinking in her blood. Some where clearer than others but they were so muddled up there was only three things I could be certain of. One, she would change our lives dramatically. Two, she was arriving in a few weeks. Most importantly though from the few visions I had received, most of them hinted towards this outcome strongly, so finally the third thing I knew was she and Edward were meant to be. They were soul mates.

I had debated about whether or not to tell Edward for several weeks, back and forth, and then back again a final time. I had been driving Jasper insane. So badly that when I asked him to accompany Edward hunting today to give me time to think these visions through clearly he was more than happy to help, anything to stop my fretting. I had decided to tell Edward of my visions. From what I knew so far it wouldn't change anything too badly, it would only make him better prepared for their first meeting. I could hear him approaching the house with Jasper and Emmett, the banter between my brothers floated up through the woods and danced throughout our home, Jaspers sub-consciously lighting everyone's mood with his gift. I sucked in a deep breath and headed down stairs to talk to Edward. I would tell him of Bella and how perfect she was for him. How crucial it was he got it right for all of our sakes.

My feet hit the soft carpet of our top landing as I began my decent on the stairs to meet Edward in the living room. He was close enough to hear my thoughts so I began singing _High School Musical _songs in Spanish, as I continued moving towards the living room at human pace. This was something I had been doing constantly since I had my first vision, blocking my mind from Edward that is. As I stepped into the living room, I could see an impatient Edward pacing back and forth before me, I smiled at him weakly and prepared myself for this.

"Alice, if you don't tell me what's going on now, I don't know what I'll do. For weeks you have been blocking me…" Edward's voice was drowned out by the sudden rush of a vision, I tried to stop it, to store it for later when he wasn't here, but it was so certain so strong I couldn't. It soared to the fore-front of my mind taking over. It blocked everything else out. I couldn't see anything but the vision; I couldn't smell, hear or feel anything from my reality. It was as if I was present, as if I was there. I felt my self gasp, as the vision took over.

_I couldn't quite place the time we were in, all I knew it was sometime in the future, months ahead of now most likely. I was stood outside our home. It was if I was spilt between me and vision me. Vision me was excited and bouncing about side to side as I watched the tree line. Real me was confused completely. That's when I saw her. At first I thought maybe she was Bella, another Bella centered vision but oh boy was I wrong._

_A tall girl around 5ft 7, stood before me. She was stunning. She had long, toned legs that baffled the mind. Her body was perfectly curved, and toned. Her legs flowed up into full hips and a flat stomach that most girls would die for. Above that was the tiniest waist I have ever seen on someone of her build, smaller than mine even. She had reasonably sized breasts, not too big and not small either, and then my eyes moved onto a strong pair of shoulder and thin lean arms. She had a heart shaped face, skin paler than my own and it glowed in the dim lighting. Her lips were full, pink, with the most perfect cupids bow. I couldn't help but ponder how many women would easily kill this girl for her lips and legs alone. She mouth curved up into a smile that was accompanied by two dimples, giving her a child like innocence. Then she knocked the air out of me as I looked into the flawless beauty of her eyes. She had big sapphire eyes; they were so old, so wise, so completely beautiful words hadn't even been invented to describe them. Silver and gold twisted in and out of the blues. They were like a book so able of communicating emotion freely but if she wished they could be closed and guarded. Currently they shone brightly with amusement. They were framed by long thick black eyelashes, and topped with, yet again perfectly, arched bronze eyebrows. Her hair was a deep, dark brown. With gold, bronze and chocolate highlights mingling their way through her hair. It looked like the worlds most soft and delicate silk, I yearned to play with it. To help her brush it and tie it up in different styles; the way sisters did. It fell about her face in waves and curls. I couldn't help but notice how she looked kind of like Emmett, but she was much more beautiful. That's when I heard it, her heart beating loudly across from me. It couldn't be true. No human was that beautiful, her beauty surpassed that of any and all vampires in existence. My mind was reeling._

_I watched as the girl laughed, the most delicate sound in the world. She moved at lightening speed to wrap her arms around a man. His back was to me, but I would recognize that frame anywhere. The man turned to face me, confirming my suspicions. I found myself looking into the eyes of Edward as he smiled down at the girl, brushing her hair back out her face. The look was that of love and adoration. _

_Suddenly the vision changed, it was as if someone had hit fast forward or scene skip on a DVD player. Now she was crouched defensively, growling loudly, circling Emmett, but judging by his grin, and Jasper's relaxed stance it was all in fun. I watched in horror as they began to fight, could hey not hear her heart beat? She had the strength of a new born, Edward's speed but she fought like an ancient. _

_The vision fast forwarded once more, this time however I could tell it was more recent than the others. She was lying inert on a hospital bed. The room was unfamiliar, so it wasn't in Forks. I looked more closely at the blanket and seen that it read _Property of Dallas general. _Now I was even more confused, Dallas...? That was in Texas, it was almost a whole different world compared to Forks, WA. Why would I be having a vision of here? Why was she here? There were tubes attached all over her. I didn't think she could be paler, she looked shallow and ill. She cheeks grey and hollow, purple bruises under her eyes. She looked so deathly ill, my heart ached. Her beautiful skin mutilated by cuts, and gouges. It looked as if she had been through a paper shredder. Her jaw sat at a funny angle, along with her leg, arm and too many ribs to count-all clearly broken. Doctors and nurses ran around the room, panicking about her high temperature and murmuring screams. The visions zoomed out as Carlisle entered, the room emptied quickly, leaving Edward, Jasper and Carlisle stood alone with the girl._

_The vision jumped again, the room had changed slightly. The girl was propped up half awake, Edward kneeling beside her bed holding her wrist delicately in his hand; Jasper stood watch at the door, and Carlisle nowhere to be seen. Edward inclined his head and placed a soft kiss on her wrist before biting down. The girl gasped and moaned as the venom spread out through her body. Her transformation had begun. _

_Jumping forward again, seriously the worlds longest and most vivid vision, I found myself watching on as Carlisle fussed and panicked as her body burned off the venom, stopping the transformation. Carlisle turned to Edward and Jasper and nodded. They had decided to take her with them, to return home. She was to join our family._

I took in a hefty lungful of air as the vision ended. I turned to meet the curious gaze of Edward. He too, was gasping for air like he needed it. I felt Jasper calming grip on my shoulders, I turned my body to bury my face in his chest. I had so many questions. I search the future for answers but was given only more questions. Bella was gone from our future, for now she was obsolete. _Who was this girl? What did she mean to Edward? Why had she appeared so suddenly? Where had Bella gone? Had my decision to tell Edward about Bella changed the future that dramatically?_ I knew the answer to the last one was no. this vision, this dramatic change wasn't brought on by that decision some kind of accident. It was instant the change, something had happened to put that girl in hospital and I knew it was my vision that would take my family to her.

Edwards's hands moved as he described the vision in great detail to my now gathered family. I tuned him out and focused on Jasper's breathing. He squeezed me tighter, re-assuring me that it was all okay and it would be fine. He rubbed my back soothingly and I half smiled, Jasper was my mate, then love of my existence. The reason I was here. I resisted the urge to groan as Emmett and Edward verbalized their desire to go and visit the girl. Esme excited by the prospect of another daughter, Rosalie indifferent to the situation and Carlisle was filled with curiousity about what the girl was if she was not human. Jasper was excited, curious and cautious all at the same time. I knew my husband well enough to read his emotions with ease. Me? I was concerned by the sudden change and unsure what it meant. I groaned loudly as my family probed me for dates and times so they could arrive when they were needed. They had decided to pursue this girl.


	2. Chapter Two: Awakening

**Heather's POV**

Everything around me was dark I wanted to move, I wanted to scream. He had broken me, he had ruined me. I had always known on some level he would be the death of me, but this was far worse than death. He had cut me, stabbed me, and torn my flesh from the bone. All in his attempt to _bring me back. _I never understood at first what he meant, he was my crazed best friend, but that changed too. He took it too far. He stole me away from my family and friends, he kidnapped me. I was his prisoner. I was heart broken when I realized he was serious. He told me of things that I knew couldn't be true, he told me of the supernatural. He said in a hushed whisper he was a vampire and told me of unspeakable horrors.

He was convinced I was something special and in order for me to realize it, to release my gift. I needed to die. I didn't believe him of course, I thought he was insane and I feared for my life. For days I didn't eat, I just cried. I wept for the loss of my life, for what it would mean to my family and loss for everything I knew. I would die at sixteen, I hadn't accomplished anything yet, I was no-one. Or so I thought. I didn't believe he could be right, I thought of his stories as lies and myths but I was wrong. As he plunged the knife into me for the final time, I screamed begging fro something to save me, I begged for my life. That's when my heart staggered then stopped. I felt an overwhelming feeling of calm and then I changed. Every part of me changed. I screamed and howled in agony. My screams reminded me of the wolves that roamed the hills near my small rural home in Texas. My body shook, and shuddered violently. I thrashed about as I screamed, my bones cracked everywhere simultaneously, and the pain was beyond this world. I felt has if someone was trying to stretch my bones, mould them into a different shape, my heart lay dead in my chest. My body burned everywhere. All I could see was black everywhere was dark. My heart wrenching sobs fell upon deaf ears. He didn't care why would he, he'd caused this? This was what he wanted all along; for me to die in the most horrific way imaginable.

FUCK! My mind screamed loudly, I was being invaded I could feel it. Something was taking over, I didn't want this. I screamed again but it changed suddenly into a howl, I was howling like the wolves of old. Some growls began to rippling through my body, as I thrashed uncontrollably against the cold hard floor. I prayed with all my might that it would stop, I didn't understand what was happening, I needed to understand. That's when it happened, something clicked inside me, the pain grew worse but my mind took me else where away from it all. It showed me a life I didn't know I had lived, a dream perhaps.

Soon I found myself falling, everything fading away as I dissolved into my dream. I was crouched over a small fire, the woods surrounding me where my home. There was a cave just north of here where I slept with my family. I wore animal skins for clothes, I could hear the roar of ancient animals around me. A strong river flowed near by that protect our village from attackers; it was a simple defensive method. I couldn't pinpoint exactly what the time was but I knew it was old time, very old indeed. There was a small girl with dazzlingly red hair next to me she grinned up at me and I recognized her immediately. That flame red hair, emerald eyes, small but athletic frame. It was Rachel. Next to her was a girl of a more muscular build with short brown hair who I knew to be Christina. But the language in this time is different, their names are said differently but I know them to be the same. We always said we would be best friends forever. Rachel hit me in the arm and told me I was day dreaming. I was confused, she hadn't called me by my name, or a variation of my name. Heather wasn't what she said when she addressed me, she had called me Maya. It didn't make any sense, I knew my name wasn't Maya, but it felt right, it fitted me and my mind kept telling me that it was right that it was my _true _name. Rachel and Christina continued to work away sorting fruit and craving something out of wood. An overwhelming sense of panic rose in me, I found myself standing on the balls of my feet focusing out into the trees around me. What was going on? Where was I and why did this feel so real? It was only a dream after all. Christina and Rachel teased me, a daughter of Hecate for being scared of the woods. I growled at them to be quiet something was near. My mind flowed with information that before now had been locked away somewhere safe and secret. This dream was becoming more and more life-like.

Hecate was my mother, but she was better known as Hecate Witch Queen. She had me and my sister Hellewise. We were twins, identical in looks and nature. We were happy being human, but my mother detested it. She didn't understand why her gift hadn't been pasted to us.

Hellewise had long yellow hair and deep blue eyes, our hair colour was the only distinguishable difference between us. Mine was dark brown, with different shades of lighter browns that flowed through it delicately. We both had hair that fell down in waves and ringlets down our backs. We were considered the most beautiful women to walk the earth. Our eyes were said to glitter and change with our emotions, much like the great glaciers up north with their dancing lights. We were very much liked by the boys in our tribe and those surrounding. Maybe that's why our mother sought to destroy us.

It was her obsession with our beauty and her quest for immortality that killed me. Everyone knew of my mother's experiments in the forest late at night, using her powers to try and become immortal. This didn't worry me at the time, we all knew it couldn't be done, but oh how we were wrong.

My mother was willing to pay any price to reach her goal, even her own daughters. Soon she reached a point where she was convinced she had it. She called upon me late one night, and took me to the woods. She told me to stand still, my mother was a touch woman and strict. You didn't disobey her ever. I did as I was told unaware of the consequences. Unaware of what I would become, the curse I would place upon all those around me. That night Hecate stole six babies away from next to their sleeping mothers, and drained them of all their blood. She mixed in a pot, and bid me to drink it all. I refused of course the blood of another human being disgusted me, but she used her powers to take away my free will. I soon found that I had drained the bowl of the potion, and a burning sensation ripped through me. The pain I experienced there was like that I was experiencing in the cabin back in my reality. The pain in the dream lasted six hours before I awoke.

I changed; I became more animal like, yet my heart still beated roughly in my chest as it had before. I moved with the quick grace of a predator, had the strength of the tallest mountain and was a beautiful as the brightest star in the sky. My pale skin glowed, and my eyes shone brightly. More importantly though I was powerful, I had many, many gifts. I could control the weather, move things with my mind, and shield myself so I became almost invisible to those around me. There were so many more gifts I possessed that I didn't before, but there was a flaw. My throat it ached, it burned. I heard my jealous mothers beating heart and turned to find her grinning at me, she approached me with the longest sharpest knife I have ever seen. I shuddered as she leapt at me with it. I looked on in shock as it crunched and crumpled against my skin, I was as strong as diamonds, as cool as marble. I seen my chance and pounced on her. I drained her of all the blood in her body, before my thirst was quenched. A young man rounded the corner and seen me. I leapt at him, but I wasn't hungry anymore, so I bit him letting a silver liquid seep from my teeth into him. He screeched like bat with the pain, mumbling about burning. I enjoyed the biting it was fun. I needed Hellewise and on my search for my twin, I found myself biting countless others in an attempt to amuse myself. I don't know how many people I turned that night.

Soon I came upon my sister sitting on the red rock, the tallest rock in the area, we used for observing. She was crying, I kneeled next to her unsure of myself. She already knew of our mother and what she had made me. So we devised a plan. We ran away leaving the tribe, to meet with the shaman tribe up north. When we arrived we were greeted by their sprit warriors, one of them stole Hellewise's heart with one quick glance. They called it _imprinting. _I begged and pleaded with the old women, to cure me. She said all hope was lost; I was something new, something other. She told me she could not cure me but she could kill me. Hellewise screamed and through a fit very unbecoming of a young lady. So the shaman woman came to an agreement with us all. She would set me to sleep. Use the oldest and darkest of magic to insure I would be re-born again but in a different time. She would make me an old soul. Old souls were said to regenerate throughout time, living many different lives over and over again. The only thing was they were human it was a natural process for those souls. Me? I was no longer worthy of that title. The young tribe boys taunted me calling me lamia. This upset me at first but I deserved it. I was a monster after all. That night the shaman women set me to sleep. But first I had to die. It was almost impossible, but we soon discovered with enough strength their warriors could tear me apart. We burned the pieces when we realized I could piece myself back together.

When I awoke Hellewise was dead, and the times had changed dramatically. I awoke at a time of mass hysteria about Vampires; I was soon picked off and killed. Vampire, it began clear was the name of my kind, and I was widely known as the Maya the creator and god of all vampires. I hated the title, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I had all the qualities of a vampire, but the beating heart of a human and the ability to age if I wanted to. I was the world's most deadly, yet perfectly concealed predator. The vampires viewed me as a blessing, and flocked to me. That's why it was so easy to find me and burn me like before,

Each time I awoke after that was at a point of hysteria near enough, apart from the last time. It was a much quieter peaceful time, although it like all the others before ended with my death in that same horrifically painful way. It was only bested by my transformation. Before I died the last time I was seeking a woman to contain my vampire nature, make it so that only when I was near death could I unlock it and transform into a vampire once more. The old women with deep dark leathery skin told me of her shape shifting tribe, she took me to them. They detested me at first but soon saw I was no threat. They taught me things, taught me of my powers.

It was clear now that this was not a dream, but a memory long forgot. I couldn't remember anymore it grew hazy and my mind shut down. Blocking me out bringing me back to the pain that was burning through my body, the pain of my transition, I now understood what was going on. I was returning, I becoming a vampire once more. I screeched one final scream as my heart bounced back into life, that's when the burning began. I couldn't lift myself from this foggy haze. I smelt the dusty dirt and trees of outside, I could hear the slightest of his movements across the room. _I'm back._

I soon found myself being carried at a quick pace, wind streaked across my body as I was carried. That's how I ended up here. In the hospital. Lying inert on a bed whilst doctors and nurses fussed around me, calling me a Jane Doe and attempting to treat my injuries, I was pretty much ready to give up. I was fully awake, yet I was trapped. I wanted to try and move but fear kept me rigged, if I moved too quickly the humans would become suspicious. I tried to keep my breathing normal, and to a minimum. The humans smelt good, surprisingly enough though not in a way that made me hungry.

Soon my nose picked up a different scent. The scent of a vampire.

When I smelt them, they smelt like heaven. Sweet but not in a sickening way, there was four of them here, I heard the mumblings of apologies as the room emptied. I knew if I had wanted I could of listened and heard them speak with such clarity it would be as if I had spoken it myself, but I didn't want to. I was happy playing dead, or coma patient in this case.

_If you refuse to listen with your ears listen with your mind._

I sucked in a breath, that voice was so commanding, and clear, I couldn't help but recognize it. It was my own voice, yet different, it was the voice of Maya.

_Yes dear, now just do as I say when I say and you'll remember our life a lot quicker. Close your ears and listen._

Well it's nice to know I'm not alone in my head.

_You'll be alone soon enough once you remember, this was oart of the deal._

What deal? I didn't make any deals?

_Sh, and do as I have asked._

Unsure of exactly what closing my ears meant I tried anyway. Sub-conscious knowledge kicked in and I found myself inside the heads of a million different people at once. I decided to narrow it down, to the hospital. Great now just thousands in my head. I slimmed it down again to my room. The last doctor was preparing to leave, I listened quietly to his thoughts, using my new found power of mind-reading.

_I don't see why they needed to fly in some specialist, it's abuse case like any other. Poor girl, so young and so beautiful. Maybe their her family, they are all strangely good looking. _

The young doctor continued his jealous rant as he filed out of the room and soon enough only the vampires remained.

_She can read minds._

"Carlisle she can read minds." A voice that sounded like velvet and honey, so delicious. He too could read thoughts. I smiled we had something in common. Sadly however an overwhelming feeling of guilt churned in my stomach, I had done this to him. I had made him a monster, an abomination like myself. a small tear slipped from my closed eyes and ran down my face. I was assaulted with a million images moving at the speed of light. All of the same genre. Hunting humans.

_But I don't do that anymore!_ I reminded myself, I'd stopped. They got me to stop whined me off my desire for human blood. I drank from animals now but even then rarely, now a days I…_damm it. _It was as if a road block was thrown up in my mind. I couldn't reach those memories, they were forbidden to me. I felt a cold hand grasp my own.

"Hello Heather. I am Carlisle and these are my sons Jasper and Edward."

The voice was strong than the velvety one, but it was laced with a kind tone that allowed it to be soft.

"Hello Heather." Velvet honey chorused with a new voice. This one was the most beautiful and made me smile. It reminded me of home. It was a musical voice thick with a Texan twang' , it reminded me of football games, games if hide and seek, lazy Sunday afternoons under the heat of the Dallas sun, horse back riding down on the ranch. He sounded pained, as if he was carry a great weight on his shoulders. I could feel his joy and apprehension at being here, his guilt about his past. I could feel his thirst for human blood and his fears of fulfilling his desires. I wondered what this was, and why I could feel not only his emotions but those of the others in the room.

_Another gift we posses my dear._

I fought of the urge to growl in frustration. Well how come I can read minds, feel emotions, yet I cant open my bloody eyes?  
_You want them open, open them then! _

The little voice in my head screamed at me. Yes, that doesn't sound crazy at all. I heard a chuckle to my right.

"She thinks she's crazy, and she can feel emotions like Jasper." Velvet honey relayed my musings to the group.

I wanted to scrunch my face up at him, throw him my dirtiest scowl and call him all the names a young lady shouldn't know.

Thanks very much for story time now. I thought sullenly in his direction.

"Anytime." He whispered in reply through his laughter.

Oh I can just tell we are going to get along, asshole. I don't care how good your voice sounds.

_If he is that frustrating and annoying shut him out._

Yea sure, I can do that, I totally know how.

My thoughts where drenched in sarcasm and annoyance.

_You honestly don't remember any of it do you?_

No, I can only remember what you let me.

_The women was good to her word. Open your eyes Heather._

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

_I do not own twilgiht though i wish i did, the idea of maya is roughly based off of the night world series by this is not a cross over. _

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or Night World and neither do i claim too, i just like to play with their characters. _

_Thanks for reading, lest review guys. _


	3. Chapter Three: The Offer

I squeezed my eyes shut and then flung them open. A little too fast I feared as everything seemed to burn them. They were more sensitive now, I could see everything now. Every excruciating detail on everything, the faint scratches left on the walls by a bristle paint brush, the remainders of blood splatter on the walls. . I heaved in oxygen filling my lungs. I was faintly aware of someone murmuring _right on time_ next to me.

My eyes adjusted and I felt put out by the deathly grays of the hospital room, oh how cheery, I wake up to this, great. I continued my gaze around the dingy, sardine can of an excuse of a hospital room. Then again I was a _Jane Doe _why waste valuable hospital equipment on me? that's when I saw them and I heard myself gasp in shock. There one who had touched my hand half crouched awkwardly next to my bed. He was tall; beautiful man, in fact they all were. He had shocking blonde hair that glittered with different strands if silken white gold. His eyes danced in a simple pool of liquid gold matching his hair, his skin shocking pale, and even in this faint light I could see it sparkled slightly. My eyes scanned him he was the one with the kind voice I decided. My eyes traveled from him to the tall, lean figure leaning against my wall. He was yet again beautiful, pale and had golden eyes, though his were growing dark with, what my mind told me was, thirst. His hair was a mixture of golden strands, and darker more brown strands that fell about his face. His hair longer than the last. I felt myself smile as I recognized him. the same underlying feelings of guilt drifted from his direction, and I knew he was the Texan. His appearance echoed my thoughts on his voice earlier. He was the one who look, and sounded like home. He returned my grin and I heard that annoying dark chuckle to my right. Ny eyes darted back over to the source of the sound to where velevet honey stood. My body wanted to gasp at his beauty, my heart to stammer at his god-like appreance, but my mind said no. I remained calm and curious on the outside but inside my body screamed with desire. The desire to have this rude angel as my own, the desire to make him mine. He was tall and muscular like the others around 6ft. his long legs in slim jeans that accented his prefect shape. A grey t-shirt that hinted towards his pale treasure like body underneath. Strong shoulders, long pale delicate fingers of a musician, the strong jaw of a stubborn mule. He had a slightly crooked nose, and lips that were slightly thin. His lips turned up in an amused crooked grin. His hair sat in a bronze disarray. Red browns, gold's and chocolates threaded in with his bronze strands of silk. His eyes sparkled with topaz like the others. He was, if it could even be possible, the more beautiful of the three.

_Careful dear, remember what they are. They could mean to hurt you. _

I took Mayas words with caution and found it strange how soon I had come to trust the voice inside my head, how quick I was to accept the insanity of it all. Vampires, humans, sprit warriors and werewolves, I now believed in the complete stupid hysteria and insanity of the supernatural. I was without a doubt crazy.

_You trust me because I am you, and you are me. we are one. Your are not crazy my dear, you're just special._

Special as in retarded?

I scoffed and began tuning Maya out. She was more annoying than the sex god with the bronzed hair, who snuck in on my thoughts, but she was right. I needed to be careful, so I went with the same brave front I used in school. Cocking my eyebrow up into an arch, and maneuvering my features into a perfected brave, confident mask. I turned to challenge velvet honey.

"So you're the one who's been eavesdropping on my thoughts. A little rude don't you think?" I smirked at him.

Okay it wasn't my best quick, witty sarcastic comment but it would do. I made my point clearly, and funnily enough managed to wipe the smirk of his face. His face now sat in confusion as he stared at me, scrunching up his forehead, concentrating on something really hard. It looked as if he was trying to make my head exploded by using his mind. He made me feel uneasy, my stomach flipped in panic. My hands began to twitch involuntarily as they always did when I was nervous and panicky. A wave of calm tried to evaded me, I pushed it back. I always worked best under pressure.

"How..are you..I mean I was just able to.." Velvet honey stuttered, and the kind one and the Texan mirrored his confused expression.

"Just able to what?" I spat back at him.

He was getting on my nerves, and I was silently wishing I had stayed in my coma like state. His curious gaze turned into a death stare, as he meet my glare.

" I apologize for my sons rude behavior. We were simply trying to see if you were coherent. Like I was saying I am Carlisle Cullen and these are my sons Jasper Hale" He indicated to the Texan. "And Edward Cullen." His hand drifted over to velvet honey. I smirked at Edward before turning back to Carlisle.

"So what can I do for you Doc?" I already knew from his mind that he was a doctor, several times over. I also knew if I wanted to I could look into his mind and get all these answers for myself, but unlike _some _I don't like to pry.

"Well Heather, we are here to offer you help." He paused seeking my approval. I gestured for him to carry on.

"You arrived at this fine establishment two days ago, and since then have appeared to be in a 'lock-down' state. In which you could use your mind as normal but you were shut off from your body if you will."

I didn't really care about my medical history for the past two days, or the fact that no-one had come to claim me, or that I was found slumped outside. I was awake, relatively, for all of this.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you. You've been though quite an ordeal. All your bones were crushed, and broken when you arrived. You were cut everywhere, you've had the most excruciating ordeal."

I wanted to laugh, but kept myself composed as he continued. Carlisle didn't know how close to the truth he was.

"that's way Heather my family have come to offer you assistance. Edward here tells me you understand what we are, and you know of your own heritage as well."

I nodded in a simple reply and waited for his offer.

" we would; like for you to come join our family.." I cut him off by raising my hand shaking it slightly.

"how do you know my name and what I am?"

Carlisle shifted uneasily, he looked to Edward for assistance and then to Jasper. They both nodded, a silent agreement between the three.

"My daughter Alice, Jaspers mate, and see the future, she has told us all about you and your many lives."

I was gob smacked to say the least. That was anew one. No one has very had that ability before. I've met vampires who could read minds, control emotions, manipulate the weather, move things with their minds and many more extraordinary things but never the gift of prophecy. That was a gift that only every resided with me.

"Is she limited at all?" I was truly curious now about Alice and her gift.

"Yes, she can only see the future based on peoples decisions."

"Hm" was all I could murmur in reply. Her gift wasn't as strong as mine was, but she was very talented to stay the least, and judging by their eyes being topaz and nor crimson. I knew they didn't belong to the Volturi, but there was only one way I could be sure.

"Do you mind if I take a peek into your mind Dr Cullen?" I sounded a lot more formal than I had ever been in all my life. I was the socially awkward tomboy at school and home. I was immature and erratic. I was way too blunt and never ever formal. I didn't follow normal forms of etiquette, I was well mannered always but I would rather play rugby than paint my nails.

"By all means my dear go ahead." I smiled warmly before I launched myself into his mind.

Creeping in and out of his memories. Flashes of _his London _as a boy, then him being turned into a vampire as a man. How he found Edward, and then the kind hearted Esme his wife. She had a heart shaped face, rich caramel hair and soft topaz eyes. she was the mother figure within their coven and between her and Carlisle was amazing. So strong, so pure and unbreakable. Then I saw his eldest daughter Rosalie. She'd been changed for Edward but she displeased him. he was stunning, the most beautiful women I had ever seen. Eyes golden like the others, but with long legs, prefect curves and long waves of silk gold like Carlisle. I skipped ahead to where Rosalie brought home a dying Emmett. I felt myself gasped as I looked onto a vamp-version of the bloodstained man. He was big, muscular and strong. Kind of burly looking. Intimidating to say the least. He had curly brown hair like me, big soft dimples like me. we looked so similar. I smiled. Something that was becoming a habit of mine. Then there was the small black haired pixie that was Alice and the Texan cowboy Jasper and their addition to the family.

I knew their history so well it was almost my own now. Yes, Aro, Causis and Marcus were mentioned but it wasn't them who sent Carlisle. Maya's memories and knowledge I soon realized had become my own. I knew them as well as I did the ones I had actually experienced myself. I knew why they had come and I knew my decision.

Maya, am I doing the right thing?

_No-one can be sure, but you're safer with them than without._

That was all I needed to make my decision final and clear. I tilted my sparklingly sapphire eyes up into the steady topaz gaze of Dr Cullen. As I opened my mouth to verbalize my reply, the gentle vibration of a mobile phone spread out in the room.

"Dr Cullen I accept."


	4. Chapter Four: Greetings and Gifts

**Heather POV**

It has been four weeks, 6 days, 17 hours and 32 minutes since I accepted the Cullen's offer to adopt me and it was one of the best decisions I had ever made. They were all so loving and complex, a bunch of misfits like me. I hadn't official met them all yet. Straight after I was discharged from the hospital into Carlisle care I found myself being shipped off to Alaska to The Denali coven, Jasper accompanied me and for some reason this surprised everyone. To be honest I didn't get why at all, Carlisle had asked me if I would like company and I chose Jasper because he reminded me of home, he was from Texas like me and from what I knew of him from Carlisle's mind he was a bit of lost soul, tormented by his guilt, again a little bit too much like me. I felt relaxed and at ease with Jasper and not because of his gift.

Maya approved of my choice as well. As the weeks passed with the Denali coven I learned how to yield my, horrifyingly vast, number of gifts and I had heard much less from my inner _Jedi_. Jasper and I grew close over the weeks, he was the big brother my parents never blessed me with, in any of my lifetimes. Emmet, Rosalie and Alice have visited me once every week I was there. Emmett well he was just like a giant teddy bear, he looked me, a lot. Curly brown hair, big dimples, an addictively cute face, what can I say the boy was blessed with good looks. Rosalie, the definition of a goddess long golden hair, perfect body had taken to me. She has even gone as far as purchasing me a coming home present. Alice, well who knew someone so small and pixie like could have that much energy. I am considering checking her for Duracell batteries next time I see her, she has taken me shopping, decorated my room at home for me, another surprise. She was defiantly quickly becoming my best friend, we texted on the iphone Esme, my elusive adopted mother, had bought me, talked on msn on Jaspers apple Mac. I couldn't wait to finally meet Esme and see Carlisle and Edward again.

Edward. Now he was interesting. I wasn't quite sure of him at all. He was sexy and charming, yet rude and arrogant. He was brave and bold, yet chirvouls and gentlemanly. He perplexed me. Alice had spent most of her time talking him up to me and I already knew why, according to her visions we are going to get together, personally I say otherwise. He isn't my type. Not that I really have a type, I haven't had enough experience with boys to have one, but still I've never been attracted by Edward's type before. I didn't do the gorgeous ass hole.

Feeling a gentle tap on my arm I turned my head upwards to face Jasper. I smiled at him.

"What do you want?" I asked as I rolled my eyes pretending to be annoyed by his presence.

"Well princess, we are half a mile away from the house. Do you want to run?" He barely had the sentence out before I was off at a gentle jog. Tanya, in an attempt to woo Edward, had driven us most of the way home but about six miles away from the house I asked if I could walk, get a sense of the scenery. I was a lot faster than Jasper, my gentle jog was equal to his full pace near enough.

"I thought you were going to stop going easy on me?" Jasper bellowed from behind.

I laughed shrugging my shoulders. My feet began to move faster than before, gliding gentle off the ground. I combined my mind with Jasper's and listen intently to the directions he was giving me. This was one of my gifts, one Jasper and I had become very accustomed to using when hunting or when we wanted private conversation. If we combined it with my shield not even a strong telepath like Edward could hear. Soon I found myself standing in front of a small mansion it was beautiful.

Jasper gripped my hand and lead me up the steps, and in a blurred movement to my room. My jaw dropped and my heart rate soared. It was large room with windows facing the east, facing where the sun would rise. It was painted a simple cream, with a golden carpet floor that was so soft and marshmallow-like. A big four-poster bed with black wood, draped with black and cream silk. Books everywhere, cds everywhere posters dvds.

"Alice and Emmett did some digging and found all your favourite books and movies. Edward picked the music." Jasper answered me before I could ask the question. My lightly tanned arms wrapped around Jaspers neck. The room was so beautiful, it was so me.

"The others are at school. Esme has taken Tanya hunting. "Again he answered my questions before they had properly formed.

"Are you sure you can't read minds?" I joked .

Jasper and I spent the day exploring Forks and the house. Forks was amazing the animals, the people, the scenery. I loved it already. Jasper didn't appreciate the humans much, but had admitted my presence helped his control. I could district his mind from the thirst and take away the pain. I didn't really hunger for blood as much as what is normal, so taking on Jaspers' thirst at first was a torment, I thought I was going to spontaneously combust, but I soon learnt to deal with it and lock it down. Another gift, funnily enough; I had decided to only tap into them to help others and try not and become dependent on them.

Now I was pacing the foyer, waiting to hear the smooth engine of a car creeping uo the driveway, as the rest of the Cullens returned.

"Heather darling, you're going to wear a hole the floor if you keep up that pace. Esme will be very upset if you ruin her house. This one is her favourite."

"Sorry Jazz, I'm just all kinds of nervous. What if they don't like me as much as you do?"

"Heather you're talking to the family empath here. I know you are apprehensive about meeting everyone but you already know Alice, Rose and Emmett and they already love you."

It was true. I had met Alice and them all before, Alice has repeatedly told me she is desperately in love with me and we have a pretty deep friendship going. Emmet regarded me as his little sister and has made it his mission to insure I love him more than jasper by the end of the month. Rose, well she does text me and is nice enough when I am there so I guess she likes me as much as I like her. I mean I loved them all already, I just hoped they did too.

"You'll do fine sweet pea, just don't be yourself all at once." Jasper joked; he already knew my insecurities about my tomboy blunt nature. From anyone else I found have taken offensive but from Jasper it was usual.

We both stilled when we heard the sound of a gentle car engine, probably a Volvo, purring its way up the long drive, Jasper placed his hands on my shoulder in a protective and supportive manner. I waited for then reach the door. When they did, it was swung open widely. I moved to take a step back as my mind screamed at me to run, they were vampires it was instinct. Jasper luckily held me in place. I let out a deep breath as my eyes settled on the caramel hair of Esme. I had seen her so many times in Jasper's mind it was hard not to have grown attached to her already.

"Heather, this is _our_ mother, Esme, and you remember everyone else." I didn't miss Jaspers emphasise on our, he nudged me forward a little towards Esme. I tucked a lose strand of hair quickly behind my ear, I was suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

Esme stepped towards me with her hand outstretched and a wide smile. I shot Jasper an inquisitive look and he nodded once curtly, letting me know it was ok to shake Esme's hand.

"Welcome to our family Heather, my children have told me so much about you, Carlisle too. I'm so glad I get to finally see you for myself," Esme said warmly.

"I'm delighted to meet you as well, Mrs. Cullen, Esme, Mom." I laughed awkwardly at my brain malfunction. "I'm sorry I'm just not sure what to call you." Here eyes were glistening I could feel how happy she was I wanted to call her mom already.

"Mom is fine by me," her voice wavered a little as she spoke.

"Your home is incredible and I just love my room. Everything is so beautiful," I spoke softly.

Esme chuckled. "Sweet girl, you are as well mannered as Jasper made you out to be. And thank you, I do architecture and interior design, and I put a lot of work into this place. I'm glad you like it."

_Jasper what now?_

Before I sent my telepathic cry for help I insured my shield was in place, once our minds were combined I was able to eavesdrop on Jaspers thoughts and opinions of the whole situation. I could literally view it from his perspective.

He had been watching me carefully the whole time already aware of my aversion to vampires due to the nightmares. He had assessed everyone in the room's facial expressions and moods, then he had gone onto make an exit strategy if anything went wrong and he found Alice or I was endanger. Mainly Alice though. Also in the background of all these thoughts was Alice, she was a constant running stream of thoughts in the back of his head.

Emmett and Alice were equally excited by my presence, Rosalie apprehensive about my gift and Esme was a little overwhelmed with emotions. Eurgh! Jasper had blocked me, I couldn't deduct the final family member's mood, and Jasper was blocking Edward from me. He was using my own shield against me.

_Heather, I'm not going to stop blocking it so give up. Everyone is happy and you're not in danger._

I turned on my heel, and poke jasper in the chest and murmured a few threats in the most silent whisper. The whole time Jasper laughed, mocking my distress, I finished scowling at him and turned back to the room of people I had forgotten about.

I hadn't even turned around fully before I was engulfed in a bear hug. I felt myself being spun around gentle in the air, the person's arms were bulging with muscles and their throaty laugh filled my ears.

"Emmett put her down!" Rosalie's voice was stern and guarded, I was pretty sure she growled towards the end.

My feet were place back on the ground, the whole time Emmett had handled me like the most delicate flower I was never in any danger, it was just Rosalie knew my views on my own personal space. No touchy.

"It's okay Rose." I smiled up at her my dimples imprinting my face. "Nice to see you to Emmett." I punched his arm playfully. I noticed Alice's eye flitting between Jasper and me, she was desperate to hug me but knew I didn't like being hugged. So she was torn between doing it anyway and respecting my space. I watched as she silently begged Jasper for permission to approach me. I spread my arms out into the universal gesture for a hug.

"Come on Alice, Rose. Before I change my mind." Alice was next to me in a flash, whilst Rosalie walked to me at human pace. My arms folded around the small delicate body of Alice, then I was ushered onto Rosalie. She stiffened a little and two deep, warning growls were heard throughout the room. One I was quick to identify as Jasper, the other a mystery.

_Chill Jasper, I'm fine._

_Step away from Rosalie._

I rolled my eyes, and moved back to asses Rosalie for myself. She was fine, I took her hand in mine and beamed up at her taking her by surprise.

"Hey, so where's my present at?" She laughed loudly, I watched Edward's jaw drop along with Jasper's, Alice's face tickled with recognition and Emmett just joined in on our laugh.

"I'll show you." She squeezed my hand and let me out of the front door then around to the garage.

My eyes scanned over the empty space, the Volvo, the M3, the Jeep, a motorcycle, a Vanquish and then in the corner was a car hidden beneath a cloth. I grinned at the car as it waited patiently to be revelled from beneath the cloth. Rosalie stopped in front of the cloth and whipped it off in one swift, gracefully movement.

I screamed loudly, I actually squealed like a girl. My car, my baby, was here. A few years ago Ash and I bought a '77 Chevy Camaro in black. It was run down and completely beaten up. Me, being the master mechanic I was fixed it up no problem and soon we found over selves cruising down the local streets. However about a year ago, ash got paralytic, for lack of a better word, and in the heat of an argument took the car and drove it straight in a car. The ass hole survived, thank god, nut much like our friendship the car went up in flames. She was beyond repair she wasn't even recognisable, I remember watching on as her lifeless corpse lay burning in the flames.

"Its not the original car you fixed up, but it's the same kind." Rosalie stated this attempting to fake indifference to my sheer joy at the present.

I just nodded as I ran my hands up and down the cars smooth curves, softly caressing her cool skin. she was beautiful a sleek, shiny black that reflect everything in the room like a mirror.

**Edward POV.**

I watched on in amusement as she stroked the car with her long pale fingers. She was delicate. I couldn't believe I ever thought her not beautiful. I now understood how Alice envisioned us together. For weeks I had been forced to watch her grow and change through the memories of others. I hadn't once got to see her myself; it wasn't time Alice kept saying. Several times I had considered disobeying Alice and running up to the Denali household, and meeting her for myself. I never gave in though, you never bet against Alice.

The fist time we meet her she lay inert on a hospital bed, her breathing slow, and her heart rate way too fast. Her skin was grey and decorated with purple and yellow bruises. Her eyes lifeless even when she eventually a woke. Her hair greasy and dirty. She didn't look hideous just human. There was nothing special about her in the moment. She still had the purple scar marks, puncture wounds where bones had shot through her fragile skin. She look so meek and breakable. She looked like prey, she looked human.

Now, well that was a different story. She was taller, stronger built, her skin slightly more tanned than the last time we had met. Her hair fell down in natural curls and waves, perfectly formed ringlets. They were bronze, chocolate, black and honey. All the different shades blended together in a colour that was completely unique completely her. Her eyes glistened a deep sapphire blue with sliver and gold weaving in and out of her eyes, they were beautiful. No, she was beautiful. Every single inch of her filled with beauty. I watched as her hips swayed to some imaginary beat, every little movement she made caused odd feelings to stir. I watched jasper shift uncomfortably. I couldn't read my emotions well, they were so new and I didn't want to hear them defined by Jasper. I wanted her to define them for me.

I sat quietly in the corner next to Esme. Tanya had come to me earlier and flirted shamelessly. When she was rejected once more, she stormed out in huff for a hunt. She hasn't returned as of yet. For hours I sat quietly happily just watching they way she interacted with my family. She tinkered with her car, talked clothes with Alice, music with jasper and god only knows what she didn't discuss with Emmett. Esme had removed herself to the house an hour or so in. she wanted to tidy up and make herself presentable for Carlisle, something that had become routine ever since she was brought into this dawn less forever.

I heard the grandfather clock in the house chime eleven as heather yawned in sync. Jasper in one quick movement had scooped her up and was announcing the fact she needed to sleep.

Once everyone went off to 'occupy' their partners, I went quietly to sit and watch as she tossed and turned in her dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter Five: Confused Feelings

**Heather POV**

_Beep, Beep, Beep, w_as followed by a cold hand gentle touching my shoulder. I was fully awake immediately. I searched out for their mind, and simultaneously inhaled their scent. Once I recognised the kind caring mind and the familiar sweet scent I relaxed and rolled over to look up at Esme.

"Hey sweetie, it's time for school." Esme continued her warm smile as I dragged myself out of bed and straight to the bathroom murmuring a quick thank you.

_Jasper was right she does hate mornings, I wonder why Edward was in here. I'll go get her breakfast sorted…._

I groaned loudly and in a fit of annoyance smashed my fist against the wall. Luckily for the wall, and the house, I was too tired to use full or even vampire strength. I hated mornings it was true but that was not why the wall for getting bashed. EDWARD HAD BEEN IN MY ROOM. I have nothing against Edward, apart from his rude intrusion on my thoughts when we first met but him being in my room meant Alice could be right, and will not let Alice be right.

Deep breaths, I turned to look in the mirror. My face was flushed with anger, my hair sticking out in funny angles and my face as plain as always. I glanced down at my watch, six thirty. SIX THIRTY! Oh dear lord, they really don't have any sense of time do they. Well seen as its way too early in the morning I could return to bed, but that was a lost cause seen as my sudden irritation. Damm vampires. Unlocking the bathroom door I headed back into my room, I rummaged around until I found a pair of jeans and a white form fitting, long sleeved top. I changed my underwear quickly and replaced my pyjamas with the clothes I had already picked out. Roughly shoving my hair back into a pony tail, bun thing, I made my way over to my bed room window.

Shoving it open I let the gentle breeze dance its way across my skin. I crouched once and leapt down from the top floor of the house. The ground raced towards me but at the same time everything slowed. I bent my legs to accept the impact, as my feet hit the ground I felt nothing, however the thump wouldn't go unnoticed. I heard seven light footsteps rush towards windows on varying floors and rooms. I let out the breath I had been holding and began speeding off to fast for even their eyes to track.

_Where the hell is she going?_

_I'm going to kill her._

_Hell yea, looks like heather can defiantly take Edward in a race._

_Wonder where she is going._

_I hope it isn't something I said._

Their thoughts were all pretty much the same, Alice annoyed at my disappearance, Jasper making threats he couldn't keep, Emmett excited by the prospect I could out run Edward, Carlisle relaxed and Esme worried. I shook off their thoughts and increased my pace. I couldn't feel the strain humans do from running, I felt like I was flying. I needed to clear my head and get a fresh start; hunting was the best way I knew how to do it. So what if I had to endure another change, potentially.

_You're not set to change again._

I gasped at the sound of Maya. I took her advice, ignoring any arguments I wanted to have and just trusted in her. She hadn't been wrong yet. I closed my eyes and let the hunter take over. Soon I was off again running east parallel with an elk. I jumped into its mind and told it to run to me. Soon enough I found myself looking at myself from it's own eyes. I was terrifyingly beautiful. My hair was silken even in its dishevelled state. All the beautiful blue banished from my eyes, they were replaced with black onyx. I pouched onto the poor elk and quickly drained it of all blood.

Sinking down onto the ground I closed my eyes and check my vitals. Now was usually when I a rush of heat or pain occurred and my body changed; this time however nothing. I waited several minutes before picking myself up and checking my appearance. My clothes were a little creased but part from that clean. I began walking back in the direction I presumed was the Cullens house. I wasn't really sure, I had only been here a day.

I soon found own thoughts evaded by those of the Cullens. I shut down my gift in record time, as Jasper walked at the agonisingly slow human pace towards me.

"Nice to see you came back." He spoke through gritted teeth his eyes black.

"Jasper I needed to hunt. Okay? And by the looks of it so do you!" I spat back, I hated how he acted like my father rather than the brother figure I loved. I bumped his shoulder like the sulky teen I was before heading inside.

"No, not okay. You should tell someone before you leave!" He growled from behind me.

Ignoring Jasper I headed back up to my room, as I passed the Cullens they all wore confusion and worry on their pale faces, all apart from one. Edward just looked mad.

"For the love of god and all that is holy." I didn't lower my tone; I didn't shout I spoke at a normal level.

"Heather, come back here.." Jasper was cut off by my attempt to combine our minds.

_I'm sorry okay but I'm tired and hungry. I'm going to argue in front of them okay!_

_I was worried. You have a tendency to run, and what's wrong with arguing in front of them._

_Jasper shut up we will talk…_

This time I was cut off. Not by Jasper but by a voice outside our bubble. I broke my glare with Jasper and my head snapped up to locate the voice.

"What?" I inquired it softly my confusion was evident.

"How are you two doing that? Its clear you're talking but I can't hear you out loud or otherwise." Edwards's voice still sounded like velvet honey, I fought back the urge to sigh, and I loved his voice. I taped my head, and let him in to my mind as I thought about my gifts. He laughed, shaking his head bemused. The musical sound filled my ears and once more repressed the urge to want him. I smiled a small smile, I left my shield down, letting Edward know I needed to change.

When eventually made it o the kitchen fifteen minutes one shower and a change of clothes later I found only Edward and Tanya. Her hand was preached on his arm, as she leaned her face into his. I wanted to growl. Growl? Wait what? Why would I growl? He wasn't mine. _Yet_. No not yet, never. Oh no, is my shield up? Did I put it back up? What if he heard me? Oh no. well I don't want him, I'm just hungry and she's in my way to the fridge, that's it. I let out sigh of relive after convincing myself I was only hungry.

Edward's head snapped up as he registered my entrance, he scooted out of Tanya's grasp. Her face filled with fury as she glared at me. I raised my perfectly arched eyebrow at her and shook my head. She used to be friendly up until Alice's first visit to me up in Alaska. Since then she has been the ice princess of Denali. Not only to me, but Jasper too. I rummaged around in the fridge for something to eat. I grabbed the milk carton and sniffed the air to locate cereal and a bowl. On finding them both I combined them and snatched up a spoon before settling down at the table.

I had chosen jeans, another white top and a grey zipper. My feet I had shoved into a pair of converse and hair fell down my back in ringlets as always.

"Rosalie and Emmett are upstairs. Carlisle went to work and everyone else went hunting." Edward's statement took me by surprise, had I asked for this information? I don't think so, but I was grateful either way. I nodded in thanks and return to my corn flakes.

I watched Tanya storm out in a huff and sat silently smug with myself. I looked up to find Edward staring at me I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, and just stared at the table. Soon I was finished so I emptied my bowl and stood awkwardly in the kitchen.

"Shouldn't, eh, we be leaving for school?" I asked in an awkward splutter.

"Yes, the others are gathering outside. You know it's nice to see you unsure of yourself for once." Edwards's voice was kind but I couldn't interrupt his words.

I laughed, I mean it never fails in awkward moments when you are unsure whether it was a complement or an insult, and just headed out to the front of the house. I climbed straight in the front of the Volvo, I watch sceptically as Emmett and Rose climbed in the M3. I was faintly aware of Jasper and Alice entering the car along with Edward. I kept my gaze a steady stare out of the window as we began to move down the drive way. Alice's thoughts were moving around outside my shield at lightening speed, I was glad I couldn't hear them and pitied Edward, because Alice's thought would give me a headache instantly. I tired to reach out and grab one but they were changing to quickly. I soon realized she was flicking through different visions, I shied away quickly and through my shield up full force. Jasper taped my shoulder gently and I knew at once he wanted to talk.

_What is it Jasper?_

_What happened in the kitchen? And why exactly did you run, we both know you don't need to hunt?_

_Nothing happened in the kitchen stop fussing, jeez. Edward was in my room last night._

_What? As in stayed in your room with you or he was just there passing by?_

I watched as Jasper's hands balled up in fists, once even began to grip the Volvo's leather seat as he too stared out the window.

_Jazz chill, _as I thought this taped into his empathy and sent him waves of calm, _I don't know Esme was thinking about how I hate mornings and how he was in my room. _

_Okay. I'll talk to Alice. Did you see the ice princess this morning? I think just a glimpse of you sets her off now. _

Jasper meant to chuckle in his mind but instead laughed out loud earning him strange looks from the rest o the car.

"Sorry, I just remembered something funny." Jasper muttered, if he was human he would have been beat root red.

Edward's gaze turned to me with a quirked eyebrow; I returned his curious gaze and shrugged my shoulders. I went back to staring at the black snake of the wet road as it slithered its way through the trees to Forks High school.

"You do know I meant it as a compliment?" Edward's velvet voice took me off guard.

I whip my head round to look at him, and I'll admit it, my jaw hung open. It literally dropped. He knew Jasper and I were talking, and he thought it was about him. Well he was right but not about that comment. I felt Jasper's mind raced to find mine again but failing as I shut it down. Alice was impatiently shouting at Edward for information. Edward, well he was waiting for me to say something.

I couldn't think, I didn't know what to think about that comment. How could it be a compliment? If it was a compliment did that mean he liked me? Way too many questions bombarded my mind along with the ones rushing around the car from the thoughts of others. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a sign reading. **Forks High School: Home of the Spartans. **I felt the car pull into a space, but I couldn't take my eyes off of the bronze haired beauty next to me.

Beauty? Oh no. I bolted out the car and headed towards the building ignoring my new family as I did so. I felt the stares of about a hundred beady eyed boys and jealous girls burn into the back of my head as I marched my way to the school. A little sign indicated the school office was to my right. I veered off and sprinted up the steps, as usual it was raining. It was just spiting but the rain must have been heavy last night as the concrete stairs were a dark grey and the banister was soaking wet. I would have grabbed on to it but I didn't like anything cold. Not since the nightmares.

The night mares had began the night after the Cullen's found me, memories of vampires hunting me and killing me. There were so many of them, each one more graphic and brutal than the last, hence my aversion to vampires. Once I reached the office I made my way over to a little desk, behind it sat a little old women with red frizzy hair and glasses.

"Oh! You must be Heather Redfern?" She asked surprised and excited.

I nodded in reply and she began rummaging through papers. Carlisle and Esme had originally wanted to enrol me as Cullen but the school didn't need anything more to talk about. So I chose to enrol in my own last name. I was a foster kid of the Cullen family, by choosing Cullen it made us all sound related and I didn't want to have to continuously explain a different story. Where as Redfern allowed me to tell the truth, relatively of course I had to leave out the whole I'm the reincarnation of the first vampire thing. I was orphaned at a young age and when I turned seventeen I decided to leave the orphanage and move to my grandmother's old place.

Mrs Cope, as she plaque dictated, handed me a class schedule a map and some slip to be signed by all my teachers. I gave her a quick thanks and exited the small office as quick as I could at human pace. I was immediately attacked by a small blonde haired blue eyed, kind of bug-like boy and a greasy haired Asian kid.

"Hi, I'm Mike and this is Eric." I nodded at the blonde haired boy, pretending to register their names.

"Hi, I'm Heather." It seemed only polite to introduce myself back despite the urge to hurt them for bothering me at such a crappy moment.

"What us to help you to your next class?" I smiled and nodded as I handed him my timetable. Truth was I knew being surround by them would ensure Edward and Jasper stayed away. Plus I missed having human company, even if my only source of it was these two.

"Hey Mike look." Eric pointed to something on the sheet, and then grinned manically. "Heather, your in English and Chemistry with me first thing." I smiled warmly as we set off.

"So how you liking Forks so far?" Mike probed.

"Well it's definitely different from Texas."

"WHAT?" Mike's shock was a surprise. "Texas? But you don't have the accent or the tan."

"Ha I never noticed before, thanks." I laughed shaking my head; Eric stopped and gestured for me to walk into the classroom.

English and Chemistry passed quickly. Eric sat next to me in both and I quiet polite girl named Angela as well. Angela was really perceptive. I had grown to like her over that last couple of hours, she reminded me of Rachel back home and well I missed her a lot. After a short in-between class break I headed off to Spanish then calculus. In the first a loud, yet timid girl named Jessica sat next to me and in the last Mike. A girl named Lauren kept giving me glares in calculus. I later learned she had a thing for Edward. The bell rain signalling lunch and I trailed happily behind my new _friends. _They all seemed to group at one table as Mike and Jessica lead me over to introduce me I stood feigning awkwardness.

"Hey guys, this is heather." Mike gestured for the group's attention then in my direction.

"Heather, this is Tyler and Ben, you already know Angela, Eric and Lauren right?" Jessica squeezed my arm as she spoke and indicated to the different people wit her free hand.

I nodded in reply; spoke a quick hello to them all as I sat down. They all asked various questions about me that were answered quickly and with ease. Not once did they asked about my family though. I noticed my family enter and head to the lunch queue, Edward eyed me up suspiciously and nudged Jasper.

"Wonder why Cullen and Hale are so interested in you. It's a fist. "Lauren's voice was thick with resentment.

Angela leaned across and whispered in my ear quietly.

"Lauren asked Edward out a month ago, he turned her down, she hasn't got over it yet, don't worry its just sour grapes." She patted my arm and I smiled at her mouthing thank you for the explanation. I'll admit I could have retrieved the information for myself but I really hated using my gifts.

I announced that I was going to grab some lunch and moved to stand up. I giggled loudly as Mike, Tyler and Ben all stood up simultaneously. I shook my head, silently deciding which one I should cut a break and ask to join me. Mike was Jessica's I had concluded, Tyler supposedly Lauren's next conquest and Ben so far single. Angela though I think likes him.

"Hey Ben you coming with?" Ben grinned and waltzed over to join me as I walked to the queue.

As we stood in the queue we continued our earlier debate about comic books and who was the best superhero. I loaded up my tray and listened to Ben's pathetic argument about how Green Arrow was better than Batman. I moved to [pay with a smooth white body cut me off.

"I'll get this." Edward's velvet voice not only dazed the lunch lady but me as well. He turned to smile down at me as he leaned against the banister as the lunch lady tried to recollect herself. I shook my head at him.

"Enjoying your first day?" Edward asked.

"Yes. Thanks for the lunch." I replied stifling laughs. The official party line all day had been we were family friends. The lunch lady was finished so I went to pick up my tray but found Edward already holding it. Ben awkwardly waited and paid for his lunch, as I stood to the side with Edward.

"Give me my lunch Cullen." I half-joking, half-mad. He just grinned at me, I was dazed slightly but shook it off.

"Now, I paid for it, so technically it's mine." I laughed at him in shock.

"Fine, I'll just go get another one." I turned to walk back to the back of the queue when he hands griped my wrist gently.

"Sit with me?" He was actually pleading with me and I could feel everyone staring at us, well most of the girls giving me deaths tares.

"But I am sitting with some friends. I can't leave them." I stated it matter of factly, truth be told I was enjoying this little moment wit Edward too much.

"Hm, maybe I could join you at their table."

"On your own head be it. If they sexually abuse you, it's not my fault." I smirked at him as I walked next to a dazed and confused Ben back to the table.

They all looked away immediately pretending not have been watching the little scene in front of them. I slide into my seat and waited for Edwards approach. He asked Lauren politely, knowing her fondness of him, if he could join us. She of course obliged all too aware the only seat available was across from me next to her. He sat down and pushed my lunch tray towards me.

I began devouring my lunch in a lady like fashion, to the human eye of course. This wasn't the greatest food but damm I was hungry, I would eat anything. Jessica and Lauren bombarded Edward with questions, that's when I heard it dance through one of their minds. _Spring Dance. _I groaned silently and looked up at Edward begging him to help me out; he sat grinning away like the cat that had got the cream. There was one way out of this. Maya sent me a little visions showing me too different scenarios the one where I acted and the one where I didn't.

The latter showed me being asked out several times by over twenty different boys, despite it being girls choice. That's it, I enjoyed human company but I didn't appreciate being pursued this bad. It had never happened to me before. In my last school yes I dated a little but no-one important never a boyfriend. I guess they had seen me go through the braces and acne stage. Well actually I never really had any spots to be honest it was more just my geeky superhero fans stage, which I still going my I add.

"Edward.." Lauren jumped in, I could see her plan of attack, I needed to intervene now.

"Edward!" I snapped quickly, he turned surprised to face me. Lauren glared her hand perched all to like Tanya's on his arm.

"Yes," he chuckled unsure and completely confused, clearly I had diverted from Alice's vision.

"Angela was telling me about the spring dance earlier." I made the statement trying to ignore the frantic panicking thoughts of the boys and Laurens death threats.

"Oh really? What about the dance has interested you?" the ass hole had cottoned on and was extremely smug with himself.

"Well, want to go with me?" I asked indifferently. Truth was I did care, I didn't really want to go but by asking Edward meant I didn't have to be asked repeatedly by the rest of the group.

"Yea sure. Lauren what were you saying?" His grin was now permanent I was sure. I shook my head wondering what I had gotten myself into.

Did this mean I liked him, too?

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

_well there has been a lot of interest in this story but only a few reviews, so if you like it then tell me. If you like it but have some issues tell me. If you don't, then tell me why and i'll see what i can do. i like constructive criticism. Thanks to everyone who has added this to their favourites or put it on alert. there is going to be some Edward and Heather together-ness soon for those that like it and for team jacob fans, he isnt as far off as you would think. so R&R please! _

_Virtual high five if you do....if i get a good number of reviews, i could get Edward to spontaneously act out in a mildly lemon way....._


	6. Chapter Six: Queen of Uncomfortable

**Heathers POV**

**A/N: **_This Chapter is dedicated to _TwilightEclps _for taking the hint and review, so yea this ones for you =]._

The next couple of days arranged themselves into a routine. School, home, where I played video games, hunted and tinkered with my car, then sleep. The whole spring dance thing didn't go unnoticed at school or home. Emmett kept up a permanent stream of irritatingly funny jokes and Alice was continuously singing I told you so in her head. Edward and I had been spending a lot more time together, turns out we have a lot in common. Same taste in literature and music, both loved cars. The only places we differed were films. He liked old and contemporary European films whilst I liked girly or action films. He has however got better I have recently been educating him the magic that is Friends and scrubs. He says he doesn't like it but he laughs at the jokes and smirks all the way through the episodes.

I looked up at the clock for about the hundredth time today as I sat in Calculus. Listening to Mike witter on about Jessica accepting his invitation to the dance, whilst I mutter congratulations and suggestions for a place to buy a tux. The bell rang and we headed off to lunch, since the disastrous first day Edward had returned to eating with the rest of the family whilst I stayed with the group.

I sat eating as per usual joking around with Angela and the guys, when Tyler bumped my shoulder as the bell rang telling us to head back to class.

"Heather, we are all heading down to this massive karaoke beach party tonight, want to come?"

"Yea sure, when are you guys leaving? And FYI I don't sing." This was meet by a chorus of laughter and debates about how I was singing whether I liked it or not. As we all sauntered down the corridor to our next class.

"We are meeting up at mine after school. I could run you back to yours to grab some clothes if you want?" Jessica added smiling, still on a high from her dance invitation.

"Sure, but I've been staying at the Cullens place because there is some issue with my Grandmother's will, so could you drop me off there?" I had made sure to complain all week about the issues with the will, to ensure if they every asked to come over to mine I had a legitimate excuse for living with the Cullens.

"That still not sorted yet? That's fine I'll meet you after gym." With that Jessica wandered off to Biology whilst I made my way to music with Jasper.

Gym was a bore, as was music Mrs Barron made me sit at the other side of the room from Jasper. We tired to converse using my gift but when Jasper kept laughing out loud he got sent outside. So no I stood rubbing my hands together, faking being cold as I waited for Jessica. I had already told Jasper she was dropping me off at the house and I was then going to hers. Soon enough we all clambered inside Jessica's small run down car and I told her directions to the house, as we pulled up the long driveway I could tell they wanted inside, but Carlisle would kill me.

"Hey I'll just run up and grab some things you guys stay in the car. My overnight bag is still relatively packed from last night so it shouldn't be a problem to grab some stuff." I spoke quickly as I lied so smoothly I believed myself. They were about to protest when they noticed Edward and Jasper hanging out around the Volvo.

I looked at the, suspiciously, Jasper had popped the hood of the car and they were looking at the engine. The car was fine, and I knew this was just some kind of masquerade. I jumped out of the car, and crossed to Edward. He was laughing with Jasper, my heart stammered awkwardly. He turned, pretending not have noticed my approach and smiled at me. He met me half way and put his arms around my waist.

"What..Edward..ah you shouldn't…I mean.." I stammered helplessly, my body react to his touch in a way it really shouldn't be allowed to. I felt the venom in Laurens thoughts. Edward just laughed, how could he find this funny, Jasper was also hunched over laughing, no doubt at my thoughts and feelings.

"Do you want us to babysit your friends?" Jasper asked gasping for air he didn't need, as I continued to stare at Edward dumbfound, as I searched his mind. Why had he suddenly done this? What the hell was going on? That's when I found it, Emmett.

It had become very clear that the Cullen boys like to gamble, and on learning of my after school plans, had made a bet that Edward couldn't make me lose my cool in front of them and make me feel uncomfortable. Edward said otherwise. If he won he got Emmett's Jeep for a week and if Emmett won he got to play Edwards piano. The latter being a massive no no in the house, no-one touched Edwards piano ever. Not even Carlisle was permitted, not even sweet little Esme. No-one touched the piano. I quirked my eyebrows at him, as he continued to hold my waist then wiggled them suggestively at him.

"Yea, Jasper that would be good, just make sure they don't go into the house or garage and stay out here." The whole time I spoke, I kept a steady gaze with Edward. I slide my hands up and down his forearm, and finally gripped his hands where they rested on my waist. I lifted them off me, letting them drop before I snatched one of them up in my own little hand.

This time it was Edwards turn to be shocked, that's right Cullen two can play at this game. I was queen of the uncomfortable game. As soon as we were in the house Edward expected me to drop his hand, but I kept hold of it as we walked pasted a stunned Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, whilst Alice just looked worried. I said a quick hello and ran up the stairs dragging Edward along behind me. I entered my room and squeezed his hand before dropping it. Well now he will be abused by their thoughts for the rest of the evening. I searched my room for clothes suitable for tonight, and my make up bag. I shoved it all in a large handbag and turned to go down the stairs, as I turned around I was confronted by the chest, that I knew only too well belonged to Edward.

"What are you doing?" I made sure my voice sounded bored and annoyed, when in reality I was enjoying our stupid little game a little too much.

"A better question is what are _you _doing holding my hand? You know fine well, we'll be the talk of the household and school for at least a week." He laughed towards the end; all I could do was shrug my shoulders.

"Well it's your fault for making a bet with Emmett. I was only trying to make you uncomfortable" I poked him in the chest.

"Of course you heard about that." Edward stepped towards me as he spoke. "I rather enjoyed it to be honest." He smirked at me in that sexy crooked grin, as he advanced I kept moving backwards until I eventually felt the bed hitting against the back of my legs. Edward kept up a sexy smirk the whole time, my heart slammed against my chest at a dangerous rate, I knew he had heard it, well was hearing it.

I could keep backing away and reject him, but for some unknown reason my heart and min in unison began screaming no! Okay the reason wasn't all that unknown. I liked Edward a lot more than I should, I pretty much had since the first day of school, but I'm too stubborn to give in. could I be brave enough and take a leap?

I didn't have time to answer it myself, Edward answered it for me.

"Yes you are." He whispered huskily as he skimmed his nose against mine, his breath fanned out across my face. His eyes fluttered shut and my chest began to heave up and down in an uneven rhythm as he got closer and closer to my lips.

His cool lips came crashing down onto mine. My hands beyond my own control flew up into his hair, our lips moved in perfect sync wit each other. I felt so good, my legs felt like jello, Edwards hands rested, one on my waist and the other on the small of my back. My tongue drew a line across his lip begging for entrance, Edward moaned into my mouth and just as he opened his mouth to let me in we both stiffened.

We heard a knock at the door and I jumped, Edward just smiled his extremely sexy crooked smile as the door opened Alice looked mad.

"Whatever it is I swear I didn't do it!" I laughed putting my hands up. Alice stormed across the room.

"Heather do you love me?" her eyes were filled with so much sadness it tugged at my heart strings.

"Eh yea." I was anxious about where this was going. I felt a cold hard slap break across the back of my head.

"Hey, that hurt!" I shouted towards Alice.

"Stop blocking me! I can't see you anymore; stop it, stop it, stop it!" With each 'stop it' I received another slap. As I rubbed the back of my head I checked my shield I wasn't shielding against Alice.

"I'm not okay? It must be on your end not mine! I'll see you all later, okay." I leant forward kissed her fore head and ran down the stairs.

"Congrats on the kiss by the way!" Alice bellowed after me.

Nut jobs. I muttered to myself as I fled out to the car.

The next few ho0urs were spent dancing to cheesy pop, eating fatty food and getting dressed. I had opted for a black denim skirt, a green vest t-shirt, a little black waist coast thing and pair of killer black gladiator heels. My make up was simple black eye liner and mascara. I didn't need much else, Angela had shoved various bangles up my arms to accessorize with my outfit, my hair was left curly. I looked pretty good. I was on such a high from my kiss from Edward but I knew soon enough the worry about what it meant would kick in, but for now I was quite happy riding out my high. We headed out down to the beach; I was too busy singing at the top of my lungs to Kings of Leon to notice that we crossed the line into La Plush.

**A/N: **_so what are we thinking, review please!_


	7. Chapter Seven: Crap, Crap, Crap!

**Heathers POV**

Crap, crap, crap! That was the only coherent thought running through my mind. The treaty, the Cullens weren't allowed on Quileute land and they weren't allowed to create any more vampires, in return the Quileutes let the Cullens live in peace. There had never been any hassle between the two groups since the original agreement. Until now that is.

I had succeeded in one stupid move to destroy the treaty and endanger the Cullens. Not a great start to the night, I must admit. I groaned loudly, you could tell when I was stressed out to the max and in an awkward situation because that's when I became really sarcastic and made strange jokes for no reason. It was pretty much written in stone now that by the time tonight ended I would make a joke on the lines of 'yea like your face' or the ever popular 'your mom!' I buried my head in my hands, how could I have been so stupid?

It's not like I can run home now, someone would notice. One of the guys would notice my sudden disappearance and the fact I couldn't have gone home as I don't have a car with me. One of the charming Quileute boys in a bid to impress will go wolf to try and track my scent and find me. They will track my scent back to the Cullens, realize I am one of them and it will be one massive blow out between the Quileutes and the Cullens, and we all know how well that would end. Frick.

_Well stay and enjoy the party._

What? That's it not only am I insane but Maya has lost it as well, she is quiet all this time barely speaking and when she does it doesn't make any sense. Then again I am complaining the little voice inside my head sounds crazy, so I'm pretty sure that makes me even more insane than I was before.

_Look you can be pathetic and leave but you have history here too…_

If you are about to go all mysterious and trail off on me I will kill you. Maya? Maya?

I groaned again, and fought the urge to punch the door of Jessica's car. What on earth was that suppose to mean. I have history here too, what am I wolf now as well? Maybe if I get mad enough, I'll shake and explode into fur and I'll forever be the part human, part vampire, wolf kid. Great, and to top it all off Maya won't deny or confirm my ranting, also I am ranting to myself in my head. I thought I was losing but no I have lost it.

"Heather are you okay?"

Huh? That's a new voice in my head; I reached out searching my mind for the source when I realized it was Tyler from the backside, outside my head in the real world.

"Huh, I'm great Tyler am I just trying to remember where I left my phone and coming up short here." I laughed towards the end, I usually did this to fake the embarrassment this time it was real. I was severely embarrassed I thought Tyler was a voice in my head.

The car was filled with 'it's in your jacket', 'man blonde moment' and various comments on my supposed stupidity. My panic began to peak as we pulled into the beach parking area. I could see the fire burning, the music vibrating off the sand and seeping under the gaps in the car. The muffled sounds of _I Touch Myself _whispered to the car, whispering to the occupants, inviting them down to the beach. I took a deep breath and started feeding off Angela's calm. Another reason to love Angela Webber as a best friend, she was always calm. Not matter what the situation she had some level of cool calm going on. Match that with my empathy ability and I could rearrange my mood in seconds. I counted slowly to ten and let the ability take affect. I may work better impulsively but this situation was too delicate for me to screw it up. If I got this wrong the Cullens were potentially dead.

Right now my choices had been narrowed down to three the second I passed that bloody line. One I bolt it back to the Cullens and pray to god they don't track me. Two I stay a while and faked illness later but that means relying on Jessica or Mike for a lift back home, depending on how good this party was they wouldn't leave soon. Three I stayed and played it cool, I'm already across the line so I might as well unravel Maya's '_you have history here too' _ mystery. That she was kind enough to abandon me with.

To be honest even as I thought I through I knew I had already made my decision as soon as Maya bestowed her little tid bit of information, I was staying.

As I exited the car a cool salty breeze rushed over me, inhaled deeply, I loved the scent of the ocean so pure so perfect. I walked idly between Jessica and Angela silently praying to whatever god was real and listening, everything would turn out fine. Soon the icy sand was tickling my feet through my heels as I sank down a little, I smiled as several memories of back home fought for poll position. I missed home. I let all the different memories play out in my head as I let Angela lead me down onto the party.

My head snapped up as I took in the shabby wooden stage, set up with speakers, microphone set up centre stage and dangly fairy lights everywhere. I took note of the guitars and drums littering the stage, near the karaoke set. Various decorative torches dotted about, a big bonfire lay burning in a quiet rage as various teenagers danced around it. Everyone seemed to disparate at once leaving me with Angela. The guys ran over to the surround sound, Jess and the girls over to a group of tall tanned guys. I noticed a small group of adults' discussing and laughing near the fire. A man in his forties sat in a wheelchair, next to a way older man in his eighties also in a wheelchair. The man in his eighties looked at me in awe, staring quietly. I felt so on edge it was unreal. His eyes were a deep brown so old so wise, had I not known better I would have sworn he recognised me from somewhere. I snapped my head to Angela as the old man continued his wondrous gaze.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked smiling at her, trying vehemently to ignore the now gossiping older generation whom were all staring at Angela and I.

"I guess I should introduce you to the La Plush guys seen as they are all pretty much staring at you." Angela laughed and reached for my hand.

Huh? Hm I seemed to be doing that a lot tonight. Did she really mean the adults? Was she friends with them? You know I've never realized this before but man I ask a lot of questions, but then again introduce me to someone with a life more complicated than mine, yea didn't think you could. I followed Angela's gaze over to the group of boys Jessica had joined earlier, not the adults. I smiled as Angela lead me over.

They seemed normal enough from far away but now I was close I heard myself gasp. Currently there was three of them. All well over 6ft tall with deep tanned skin, cropped silky black hair, deep chocolate eyes and muscles everywhere. It was the one in the middle that I couldn't talk my eyes off though, he seemed different from the rest, despite the fact they all looked like twins. He was dressed in jeans and a louse whit shirt. He had a big smile across his face and as I meet his gaze I got lost in the depths of his eyes, they had this addictive honey quality about them. His smile was infectious, it made me fell funny inside. Soon I was stood awkwardly in front of them all. I noticed the boy to his left extend his hand towards me, I dragged my eyes away from his chocolate honey depths and looked towards the other boy.

"Hey I'm Quil, so what's your name beautiful?" the boy was cocky and confident, his voiced told me all I needed to know.

"Heather, and eh thanks for the compliment." I laughed shaking my head.

"Anytime gorgeous. This is my friends Embry and Jacob, but don't pay any attention to them." He gestured to the boy on the far right as Embry and the one in the middle as Jacob.

"Hey, how do you know she won't like me better?" Embry shouted as he smacked Quil in the arm, he gave me a smile and shook my hand.

We murmured nice to meet you's but soon enough Quil piped up and they dove into an argument about who I would like best, completely ignoring my presence. I looked up at Jacob shyly to find him staring at me. He looked so much older than me already, probably about twenty something, but then again he had this boyish like quality and charm about him. I tilted my head to the side as I pondered his age, I faintly recalled Jasper mentioning that the wolves grow fast.

"How old are you anyway?" I murmured quietly, my voice had a kind of husky quality to it.

Jacob smiled at me.

"How old do you think?" he beat his chest as he puffed it out, I laughed loudly my sides began to shake, and tears entered my eyes. I shook my head.

"No idea." I gasped as I caught my breath from laughing.

"Sixteen." I muttered almost ashamed, he looked upset despite that massive grin his eyes looked sad.

"Hey, I'm sixteen too." My voice equally as sad, _and I forever will be_ I added mentally.

His reaction shocked me. He looked taken back, the kind of reaction I should have had when he said sixteen instead of twenty. He looked like I had just told him was a Thai transsexual and I wanted him for sex. He seemed to recover from his shock and opened his mouth to speak.

"Want to dance?" He asked as he put his hand out for mine. Suddenly with a jolt I remembered Angela.

It was then I realized she was sat on a log grinning at me, Quil and Embry on either side the three of them giggling and gossiping like old ladies in a tea room. I shook my head before placing my hand in Jacobs and following him out to the small dancing area.

We stood looking shyly at each other and I could feel the gazes of several people glaze over us at once. Slowly the first cheesy pop song died and I wait patiently for the next to start. It had love gently beat to it and I couldn't help but snigger as Lauren held the microphone in her hand. Jacobs hand came down onto my waist and it burned. I let my hands fall up around his neck.

"Man your really hot!" the words were out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"Why thank you." He grinned down at me smugly. I lifted my hand and smack him in the chest gently.

" I was referring to your body temperature but now you mention it I guess your kind of good looking." I mocked him a little, I couldn't help it.

"Why thank you, I guess your kind of very, extremely, good looking too." I felt myself blush.

I rested my head against his chest I was lost for words, I didn't handle compliments well and his was just so perfect I didn't want to ruin it. As we continue to sway, his hand slipped around my back to rest just above my backside on the small of my back. I was quite content, my previous worries about the Quileutes gone. We talked about everything under the sun, the songs changed so many times I lost count, and we kept up our gentle sway the whole time. We joked, shared different stories. I learnt all about his dad Billy, his sister Rachel and Rebecca. In return I told him of my family back home and a little bit about the Cullens, never once mentioning their last names.

Jacob was Edwards opposite. Edward was serious, Jacob was so laid back, Edward was ice cold, and Jacob was hotter than fire. Edward was difficult to read, Jacob was an open book. As I began to compare Edward and Jacob, I began to feel guilty like I was cheating on Edward. We weren't an item, nor were we anything more than friends. That kissed. I buried my face into Jacob's chest, hiding away from my guilt. Jacob dipped his own head and rested against mine as, for the fist time tonight, we fell into a comfortable silence.

I growled as I sensed someone approach.

"What the.." Jacob lifted his head, but stopped when he noticed someone standing behind me, well in front of him. He seemed to tense and grip me tighter.

"Jacob, could you and your friend join us for a moment." Said a strong stern voice.

I shuffled around in Jacobs grip to find myself face to with Sam Uley, the leader of the pack. I recognised him from Carlisle's mind.

Jacob nodded and I soon found myself being trailed behind as we approached the group of adults who had been watching me earlier. I sucked in shaky breath, they knew. They knew what I was and were going to kill me. Kill the Cullens. Kill Edward. The last one hurt the most.

I looked up at the old man in the wheelchair. He smiled at me. He pointed at me, before speaking.

"I know you." His voice shook a little, and I quivered in fear.

"I must say I never say you returning. Not in my lifetime at least." He continued in the same eerie voice.

Huh? Dam it not again, I scolded myself. Return crazy old man.

"You don't remember?" The other wheel chair bond man I now knew to be Billy Black. I shook my head worried and apprehensive.

"Your Maya, daughter of Hecate, correct?" Billy addressed me such respect, I felt bad.

"Yes. I am Maya daughter of Hecate. Sister of Hellewise and goddess of-" I was cut off by the old man's fragile voice.

"The Vampires and friend of the Quileute."

"I'm sorry I don't remember." I muttered as I stared at the ground, I felt Jacob drop my hand and I winced at the pain.

"Do you remember how you became an old soul?" he continued, completely unfazed by my lack of knowledge.

"Hellewise and I visited and old shaman woman, she saved me." I balled quickly through the statement I wanted to die.

"That woman was the last shaman of our tribe. Your sister Hellewise married a member of this tribe. Her descendents live on in the Clearwaters. You have travelled with us many times, in many of your lives. You were even the tribes Chief at one point if my history serves me correctly. The last time you stood here, on Quileute land you held the hand of Euphrium Black…."

**A/N: ** _okay so don't be too harsh but I am about to explain in then next chapter why she is drawn to Jacob. As always read and review, if you're nice I'll let Edward act very act of character, turns out in this story Edward has no problems with abstinence._


	8. Chapter Eight: Memories

**A/N: **_this chapter goes out to Laila Cullen for her amazing ability to review _

**Heathers POV**

"That woman was the last shaman of our tribe. Your sister Hellewise married a member of this tribe. Her descendents live on in the Clearwaters. You have traveled with us many times, in many of your lives. You were even the tribes Chief at one point if my history serves me correctly. The last time you stood here, on Quileute land you held the hand of Euphrium Black…."

_NO!_

Maya screamed in my head, I bit back my own scream of pain as a high pitched ring vibrated off the walls of my skull. My hands flew up to my hand as I crumpled to the floor in agony.

"What the fuck!" I growled loudly, everything seemed to stop and slow down. Seconds seemed like hours long as I writhed in pain. I first I thought the ground was shaking but I realized it was me. My body twisted and contorted as the ringing continued. Tears welled up in my eyes but out of spite I wouldn't let them fall.

I felt several pairs of scorching hands on me at once, stroking my back, trying to get my hands away from my face too look at my eyes. I growled and found my self wanting to rip their faces off in my hands. I felt my inner monster surface too quickly for my likening. Images of a strong white wolf flashed in my mind, I screamed as my body began to shift.

"NO." I screamed vehemently.

I wasn't going to do this. I need to ground myself, I needed to control Maya. Her passionate anger was setting something off, I wouldn't let the dominoes begin to fall. I was stopping this change off events if it killed me.

I tried to focus on Jasper and Carlisle my perfect father figures who loved me like their own daughter, nothing. The shaking was subsided momentarily but not enough for me to push Maya's anger back. I tired Esme, Alice and Rosalie nothing. I thought of all the times I sat playing video games and wrestling with Emmett, nothing, it didn't even slow it down to a tremor. I started to think of Ash but only seemed to add my nostalgic anger on top of Mayas red hot fiery rage. That's when it hit me there was one person I hadn't tired. Edward.

I focused on his face in my mind, his perfect face. His angular nose, cute cheekbones, that crooked smile and his beautiful bronze hair. His hair sat in that sexy disarray, so soft, so silky. His topaz eyes, his perfect fingers playing to piano. His beautiful heroin like scent, so sweet so perfect it had me hooked, I could recognize even the most tiniest fragments of his scent wherever it lingered. His smirk as he teased and flirted with me, the kiss. How my heart raced with the tiniest of glances from him, how my skin goose-bumped wherever he touched me and not from the cool of hid touch. They way every single thought someone lead me back to thinking about him, something he said or did. Alice's visions of us happy together, the ones I had been fighting for so long it was unreal, but I wanted him to love me for me not because Alice told him too. As my brain lay intoxicated by my memories of Edward, that's when I noticed it.

The tremors had stopped, the ringing subsided, all traces of pain gone. I could feel myself being carried somewhere, the bouncing rhythm of someone walking quickly, the wind streaking across my skin as they walked hastily away. I could hear several voice muttering apologizes and sharing theories of what had happened. I stirred my eyelid where heavy, I pried them open to find an anxious Sam Uley carrying me in his arms.

"What's..?"

"Shush." He silenced me. "I'm taking you back home."

"But you don't know where I live!" I countered.

"Back to mine where we can keep an eye on you. What you experienced just now is not normal." He said his voice stern and strong, the voice of the Alpha.

I looked up at him as I chuckled and blow air out of my nose, emphasizing my disagreement at his stupidity. I pushed gently against his chest, he gripped me tighter. I rolled my eyes and exerted most of my strength, a little too much, as Sam flew into a tree as I stumbled to the ground.

As I hit the ground I let out a whoosh of air, the group of people walking behind us came to a stop immediately. Jacob rushed to me and dusted me off as he helped me up.

"Heather are you okay?" His voice may of sounded concerned but I could feel his anger directed towards Sam.

"Yea, I'm good I just want to go home." i didn't request it, I stateted my next move.

I could hear them protesting in their minds and I groaned loudly, leaving wouldn't be easy.

"Come on I'll run you home." Jacob's voice was a beacon above a sea of protesting Quileutes.

I gripped his hand and smiled, as I mouthed a thank you.

We turned and headed off in the direction of the Cullen household. I tuned into his mind with ease and listened into his memories of what had happened.

_Shit. She's the traveler no way, but that means she's, no way! Old Quil can't honestly be saying this. His eyes drifted over me as I stood looking ashamed towards the ground. She is really pretty, he thought loudly. It was a constant running thought. _

_I watched on as I dropped to the ground clutching my head murmuring, what the hell. Oh no, she cant honestly be..no she isn't... he rushed forward to me and stoked my back as I cried out in pain. I pushed Jacobs inner monologue to the side and concentrated on what I could see and hear._

_The adults scolded old Quil for telling me too much for breaking some kind of agreement. Terms like imprint, cold one and twined souls, were thrown around. I wanted to yell at Jacob for paying attention to me instead of the adults. My shakes became worse and I screamed and kicked out. I watched my face twisted into an stubborn mask as I concentrated as ny body shook. Then clear as I bell I could hear my melodic voice murmuring._

"_Edward."_

_I kept mumbling as the shakes slowed, a small smile drifted across my face. Sam uley scooped me up and began marching across the beach. Billy black reached out and gripped Jacobs arm. He turned to face the wrinkled old man. He commanded Jacob to wait up and listen to Old Quil. Jacob did as he was told and knelt down in front of the old man, who looked, if possible, even more fragile than before with worry. Jacob asked to old man to hurry up with his explanation. _

_The old man fidgeted with his worn woolen blanket in his disjointed fingers before looking up and meeting Jacobs steady gaze._

" _Maya, Heather, your souls they are the same." The old mans voice was thick with sadness. Jacob was as confused as I was, Old Quil noticing this continued on._

"_It is something not even Maya herself had ever seen, it's very rare and very powerful. When a soul is created it is completely and utterly unique, they are never two the same, never in the history of time has there been any mention of two souls being the same. Yes you get souls that are similar but there is always a difference. In even identical twins there a small things that make them different. No two have ever been the same, that was of course until you two." Old Quil paused before continuing on. The information was overwhelming as it rushed back to me._

"_When Maya came here she meet your ancestor Euphurium Black, she recognized him for what he was, the starting of an old soul. But that wasn't all she noticed. As time moved, on and she once more settled in with out tribe, they grew closer and closer with each new day. They soon reached a point where they spent most of their time together. That's when she recognized him for his true self, Maya had heard stories years ago from her mother of the highest rarity in the supernatural world. The Twinned soul."_

"_The idea was that the soul when it was created it spilt, one went into one life and the other into a different one. Right down to the tiniest imperfections they would be the same, the same person essentially. Maya told Euphurium of her theories and he agreed to let her use the darkest of old magic to look at his soul. When they did, Maya's theories confirmed."_

"_They continued to grow closer but the fact their souls were the same meant they shared a bond greater than that of true love itself, it was stronger than the imprinting compulsion. They didn't indulge in a relationship it isn't the way of a Twinned Soul. They can't combine and make one the way true mates do, but they grow together like brothers and sisters. Maya soon realized she was being hunted once more and made plans to flee, but before doing so she marked their souls."_

"_This meant that when one soul regenerated so did the other. Jacob my son, when you were born Euphurium's soul was reborn in you, and so in turn Maya was regenerated as Heather…'_

I pulled back with a small gasp, memories that were once blocked by Maya rushed forward letting me in. I could see an older, by a few years, wiser version of myself running around with Jacob. We hunted for meat, I helped weave his imprints wedding dress, marveled as she fell pregnant with his child. As we ran and leaped transforming, he into a russet wolf and me into a strong white one. I watched on in wonder as I hovered invisible in the trees as Jacob made an agreement with some vampires. The treaty. I was there. It all came flowing back to me, I watched my eyes go wide as I looked down onto Edward. My heart raced much like it does now, some old magic gathered around me securing me in this bubble of admiration. My mind whispered that I had imprinted. I beamed massively realizing what this meant, Edward and I were soul mates.

Jacob chucked my chin, I turned to face him.

"So I guess you remember now, about us?" he asked nervously.

"The whole twinned soul thing? Yea." I laughed and shook my head. Boys were so strange.

Jacob reeled off a ton of new questions about me and my being half vampire, also about me being sort of Quileute. He joked and asked about the Cullens. Soon we came up with questions of our own for Billy. If I used to be chief did that mean I had the powers of an Alpha? And if so could I control Sam with them? Soon we reached the line, I pulled my phone out my pocket and dialed Edwards number.

"Hello." He answered immediately.

"Hey." My voice was as light as air, between Edward and Jacob I felt complete.

"Aren't you suppose to be tearing up the town? Metaphorically of course" his laugh sent shivers down my spine.

" I guess so but I was kind of wondering if you could come get me from the La Plush line. Unless you have more pressing matters at hand…" I trailed off. Jacob laughed at me, and muttered something about being a tease. I smacked his arm as I waited for Edwards reply.

"I'm on my way." He snapped quickly and hung up the phone.

"That lover boy then?" Jacob wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively and I rolled my eyes.

"That was Edward, and just because we are 'twins' does not give you the right to bully me!" I interjected.

"I'll think you'll find you just became my official punch bag for the rest of your life! Congratulations!" he smirked cockily, dam he was good.

"Look kiddo I could beat your ass any day of the week!"

"Oh really? You're so full of yourself." He challenged me.

"Yes. You do realize when you insult my personality you insult your own?" I coked my eyebrow up knowing I had won.

Jacob stammered for a reply when the headlights of the Volvo sprang up on us. I leant over and hugged Jacob before darting to the car. He'd taken note of my mobile earlier, we shouted goodbyes as I turned to face the car and a very agitated Edward.

"What the hell is going on? Do you have any idea what would have happened if you crossed that line? What it would have meant for us?" Edwards's voice cut me, but I didn't care. I sauntered over to where he stood hands gripping the car door. I placed my hands over his, the flaring anger of thirty seconds ago faded as he looked down into my eyes. I smiled up at him, and pushed myself up onto my tiptoes and waited hovering by his lips.

"Shut up, Edward." I murmured huskily against his lips.


	9. Chapter Nine: Desire

**A/N: **_I would appreciate reviews here, you guys have gotten pretty good at it but some more would be nice. This chapters not going to be all that long but it seemed like a natural place it end it. It's all Edward and Heather so if you like them then tell me =]_

**Heathers POV**

"Shut up, Edward" I murmured huskily against his lips.

I leant forward a little more and caught his bottom lip between my teeth just as he was about to talk. My eyes raked over his skin, I was very, wait scratch that, extremely turned on by him. You know what it probably doesn't help I can feel the lust and passion radiating off him as well. It's probably a bad thing that the knowledge Edward Cullen wants me as much as want him makes me unbelievably smug with myself, but I didn't care because the feelings that ran underneath the lust, well it was the strongest and most powerful emotion in the world and he felt it for me. Love. Edward Antony Cullen loved me, whether he admitted it or not aloud yet was a different matter but I knew it was true I could feel it. I mean come on I am an empathy among other things and I mean I could feel it on my part too, only a lot stronger.

I was sick of fighting it, Alice had said it, Jasper and Carlisle too. Hell, the universe just told me it was fate, destiny, he was my imprint, my soul mate. So I couldn't help but wonder why. Why had I ever being fighting this? He was beautiful inside and out. Everything anyone could ever want, I was just blinded by own stupidity to notice he was everything that _I _wanted and needed. Whether or not I knew it, Edward Cullen was my perfect match, no matter what he loved me.

His mind was running wild with different scenarios of what I was planning to do, I sucked on his lip and he emitted a low growl. His grip on the car tightened and I pulled back, laughing a little. He just stared at me confused his chest heavy up and down at an awkward rhythm. I moved around the car door, he turned to watch my approach his back to the car. I grinned devilishly as I stood in front of him.

"You have a death wish." He chuckled darkly, his eyes burning with desire.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. I stretched up on my toes and kissed him, instantly forgetting about today's weirdness. It was supposed to be a quick kiss. Seen as we were parked in the middle of nowhere and I was pretty sure I could sense Paul and Sam listening in. But Edward wasn't letting go, and to be honest, I wasn't sure I wanted him to. Despite this whole thing being I new, I knew one thing for sure, I loved kissing Edward.

His lips feverishly attacked mine, cool marble against warm skin. My body sprang to attention, every single one of my sense overwhelmed by Edward. Every inch of me touching him, all I could smell was him, all I could hear was his lips moving against mine and his protestant moans. I was pretty sure if I opened my eyes all I would see was him. Taste, I licked the bottom of his lip begging for entrance. He slowly opened his moving despite his hesitation. His shy tongue was met by my brave one. He tasted divine, every inch of my body melted at his touch. My mind screamed out for more, and apparently the aroused moaning was no longer only coming from Edward.

My fingers weaved their way up his chest and into his hair, as I clung on deepening the kiss. One of his hands caressed the back of my neck; the other pressed me against him. The kiss was phenomenal but sadly the need to breath was becoming an issue, I could hold my breath longer than most, but I still needed air, I broke the kiss and heaved in air as quickly as I could. I rested my forehead against his as I waited for my lungs to stop burning. His arms were immediately around me, if it were even possible, pulling me closer.

"You're perfect," he whispered, his lips claiming mine before I could say a word. And there it was, that effect he had on me. I was lost. I just had to be closer to him, had to feel him against me, had to taste him on my tongue. I stretched up toward him, my hands feeling their way up his chest, over his broad shoulders, around his neck. I felt his hands slide slowly down my back, skimming lightly over my bottom, and then gripping my thighs.

_Well, this is a side to Edward I never thought I'd see._

I opened one of my eyes to peek and make sure I was kissing the right vampire. Insanely gorgeous and perfect in everyway, yea it was Edward. This was a very un-gentlemanly behaviour and very un-Edward. If only Esme could see her perfect gentleman son now, boy would she be surprised. Hell I was I, but I wasn't going to question it. Our tongues once again waged war in each others mouths, I sucked and nibbled his lips. Edward seemed to like this a lot.

Then suddenly I was being lifted, my legs pulled around his waist, and well if I was surprised before I was in shock now, I could feel his erection rubbing against me through his jeans as he positioned me above it. I felt myself being moved around until I felt the roof of the car pressing into the small of my back, my hips seemed to rock against him of their own accord, my body telling him what I needed, before I really knew myself. His mouth was rough against mine, his hands on my legs gripping tightly. Edward seemed to step back from the car and dip us down, placing me on the Volvo's passenger seat, pushing me back away from him slightly, and every inch of me screamed and rebelled against the distance. But he hadn't stopped kissing me, and that was all that mattered. I finally had to come up for breath again, the whole time cursing my need for oxygen.

I was so overwhelmed, my head rolled back, and I felt his lips on my neck. His mouth, his tongue, his icy cool breath, all mingled together sending wondrous sensations through every nerve in my body. I tried moving forward, closer to him, but his hands on my hips held me still. I was gasping, craving more of his touch as he found his way behind my ear, down my neck, over my collarbone.

I groaned loudly as Edward pulled back, he seemed to remember where we were.

"Heather, I think we should head---"

I knew what he was going to say and I didn't care, I didn't care if we ever went home. as long as we could continue doing this, I didn't care where we were it didn't matter. I covered his lips with mine, instantly seeking out his tongue. Everything seemed to slip away, leaving just us and the cool of the dark night.

As I slid forward, pressing myself against him and revelling in the warmth of his skin. I slipped my arms around his waist, tracing the muscular lines of his back as our lips moved gently together. This was the kind of kiss that every girl dreams about...strong and slow, sweet and consuming, soft and deliberate. His fingers brushed over my cheek, gently cupping my face as his other hand pressed against my lower back. And then I realized.

I realized why he'd been pushing me back, trying to keep those couple of inches between us. The way we were positioned half in and half out of the car made up for the couple of inches in height he had on me and currently the erection I had felt earlier was pressed squarely between my legs, only a few inches away. He was being a little more gentlemanly and I instantly wanted to bring back the bold Edward who had gripped my thighs and let me rock against him. Before he could read the signs of my intentions, before I could even consider what I was doing properly, I slipped further forward, wrapping my legs around him.

He instantly tensed, and an almost silent growl rumbled through his chest as his shaky hands sought out my hips. I locked my ankles behind his back as I pushed his hands away. His kiss became hungrier even as his hold on me loosened, and he half-heartedly tried to pull away. I caught his lip between my teeth, biting lightly, and in the next second I was crushed against him.

His fingers tangled in my hair, pulling my head back as he assaulted my neck with hot, desperate kisses. His tongue darted out, burning a trail from my ear to my collarbone as his free hand found the top of my thigh. Our breathing grew heavier, our hands gripping each other more tightly. His fingers dug into my leg, alternately squeezing and relaxing, before sliding around and under the back of my shirt.

All of a sudden the most perfect moment in all my lives was assaulted by the rude ringing of Edwards's phone. The ring tone rang up seeking our ears diverting our attention. I knew he couldn't ignore it and I had a pretty good idea of who it would be, so when Edward broke the kiss I didn't fight to keep him going. I simply leaned back and groaned as he answered.

I ran my tongue across my swollen lips as Edward sought out his phone from his jacket pocket.

"Hello?" his voice was thick with lust and longing.

Alice's voice sounded out down the other end of the phone as she gave a long winded lecture. Edward never once broke our gaze and neither did I. I was too lost in his eyes. I was completely lost in him. He was so prefect I wanted to cry at his beauty, I was far from being worthy of him but one day I would be. Or at least I would try to be for the rest of my life.

Soon enough I felt my own phone vibrating in my pocket, Edward raised one eyebrow at me and chuckled as I tried to pull my phone out of my pocket, my hands brushing against his thighs as I did so, okay I'll admit it was kind of deliberate.

"Hello?" I came out like a question and Edward bit his lip in an attempt not to laugh and continued to make noises of agreement with Alice.

"Get home now." The growl on the other end of the phone made me jump in fright,

"Jasper?"

"Yes, now get home now." I could hear his teeth gritted, even down the phone.

He snapped the phone shut on me and the line went dead. I shuffled out from under Edward and into the drivers seat. Crap I was in trouble. I'll be honest there is nothing on this earth that scares me more than a mad Jasper, I seen him lose it with Tanya once and he wasn't even that mad. Edward looked confused and heart and my heart leapt unsteadily at him. I put on my seatbelt and turned to him, one hand gripped his chin the other reached up and shut his phone. I leaned forward and kissed him gently, making sure to end this one quickly.

"Jasper is going to kill me if I'm not home soon." I explained only inches away from his face. His eyes burning holes into my soul.

Edward sighed and climbed in shutting the door. He held my hand in his as I sped off down the black road back to the Cullen's house.


	10. Chapter Ten: Ashes to Ash's

**Heathers POV**

The road slithered through the trees, it was as black and daunting as the woods around it. The cool nights air that had once enveloped Edward and in our own little bubble whooshed passed us, as we slinked closer to the house. Edwards cold hand held onto my mine, we fitted together perfectly. I found myself fitting the urge to compare us to two pieces of puzzle, I managed to restrain myself, just.

I needed to change gear soon and laughed when Edward moved his hand and did it for me. I shook my head as my stomach full of butterflies shook with laughter. I checked the speedometer we were cruising at a smooth eighty-five miles per hour. I smiled smugly to myself, I was yet to meet anyone who could handle a car better than me, my eyes darted over to Edward, well until now.

I began chewing on my lip as I thought of Jasper. I couldn't understand why he was so mad? Had Edward mentioned my being by the La Plush line to him? I knew Jasper better than I knew myself, he wouldn't get that pissed over something so trivial, there had to be more to it.

I took the hidden cut off up to the house and as we approached I could hear the minds of the family ringing out. I slowed the car down as we pulled into the driveway. The whole family gathered outside. I let out a deep breath and got out the car before I changed my mind.

I immediately found my eyes gluing themselves to Jasper, I began breathing unevenly the rage was rolling off him was enough to make you sick. His arms were tensely held to the side of his body, his fists clenched and unclenched in time with my in take of breath. Shit, fuck, fucking hell, dick, cock sucking shitting hell! Once I had my stream of profanities out and in my mind I began to push my mind out to reach Jaspers I hovered on the edge of his mind but shuddered away at the violent images. He realized where my mind was and doing as I had taught him pushed his own out and I was overcome with his violent images. Jasper lunging at Edward and tearing out his throat, Edward being torn apart by wolves, Edward completely separated in a heap his body trying to piece itself back together only for Jasper to rip it apart again. Jasper wanted to hurt Edward for touching me, protective dad much.

Jasper who had the most control of his gift let it slide for a second and the same rage overcame everyone else and oh dear lord it was horrible, I felt it slamming wildly against my shield. Rosalie began to bitch at Alice for borrowing her sundress without permission, Esme screamed at them for arguing Carlisle shouted at Edward for not telling him he had left the house, my beautiful family erupted into a fight, all the petty things they normally let slide became an output for their anger. The only ones not arguing were Jasper, I and Emmett, who seemed to have perfect control over himself. As Jasper reined everyone's emotions in, I dropped my shield however I didn't expect the force of Jasper power to be so strong it still hung in the air as Rosalie refused to calm down. Emmett wrapped his arms securely around her as she kicked and screamed. The anger she was experiencing knocked me literally off my feet, I crumpled to the floor gasping for air. My body shook and shivered much like it had earlier at the beach. I wanted to hurt someone, anyone. Everyone froze as my blood curdling scream reached impossible notes and pain burned my body.

"Oh for fuck sake not again." I growled at the grey gravel in front of my eyes.

How did the wolves do it, how did they handle this kind of pain? That's it I am giving up on anger if this is what happens, I am giving it up. I'm sure they have AA meetings for rage addicts don't they? I'll go join one, hey I'm Heather when I get mad pain erupts everywhere and I cant breathe or move at all. Unless of course you count violent outburst at people or the ground, do they count? Oh did I mention that when I get really mad I think I may just explode into a wolf? But I'm not sure as its never happened to me sure its happened to the voice that lives in y head but not me personally.

Yea that would go down well. I felt a small smile spread out on my face and the tremors and pain stopped, man that was one bitch of a mood swing, I found myself praying to whatever god was real that I was sorry for ever complaining about period pains. Whatever I had just experienced was much worse, worse than being changed into a Vampire. My random rant in my head was to take the piss out of the situation and outlet for my anger but somehow it had stopped the transformation all together.

_You use humour to mask what you really feel, humour is your own personal key to controlling your emotions. _

Maya whispered gently and I felt proud, hey who said class clowns were stupid? Humour was the key to controlling my Wolf side. I was soon snapped back to reality by the soft cool hand stroking my back and the sweet voice of Edward in my ear asking if I was alright. I wave my hand above my head in a go away gesture.

"I'll be good in a minute." I muttered embarrassed to the ground. I had forgotten they were here.

Slowly I pushed myself up off the ground and leant back on my knees sitting awkwardly on the ground. To my right I saw Jasper kneeling on the ground next to me, I beamed at him as I felt his worry spread out into the front garden. Actually everyone was worried my little wolf episode seemed to have stopped world war three.

_Heather are you okay? Jasper thought loudly._

"Yes and no I guess." I smiled up at him and he continued on in his mind.

_What happened? His mind has a stern edge to it._

"I'll have to use the image transfer thing; it's a little hard to explain." My voice shook a little, I hated doing this, I felt so on show. I geld out my hand to Jasper and he took it gently, he used to gasp when we first learnt to use this but now he just listened intently as everything that just happened poured into his mind. My thoughts and feelings at the time, what I saw, what I heard he could feel the cool of the sea air. Everything including my panicking about breaking his rules, my fear of him getting mad at me, the hurt I would feel if he got really mad. Everything I had thought at the beach flowed into him. How I thought Jacob attractive, as this thought muddled through I watch him cock his eyebrow I didn't dare look at Edward. Jasper laughed loudly as he watched Jacob and I banter about being hot.

"Hussy." He whispered to me nudging me.

Scowling I let him wonder through the rest if the memory and soon it was my turn to laugh smugly as his jaw dropped at the revelation of the twinned soul thing. I beamed at Jasper smugly and snatched my hand back as my mind fell into the part where Edward arrived. Jasper look confused at my rapid hand snatching away, he quirked his eyebrow at me and shook his head knowing to leave a discussion about that until later. He looked down at his watch and mockingly shook his head.

"Well wolf Girl looks likes its time for you're bed" I opened my mouth to interrupt " I'll explain it to them because unlike you I actually have all night to explain it." Jasper stood up and pulled me to my feet and then straight into a hug.

'_Shield up please' jasper asked kindly_

'_Its up' I whispered back in my mind._

'_Good, eh right we will discuss Edward later.' _Out loudhe let a small growl at Edward's name slip out which made Alice jump slightly.

"Night Jazz." I beamed up at him and kissed him on the cheek before turning back to face the rest of my family. Everyone looked confused and dazed, I moved over and hugged Esme and Carlisle goodnight, turning I gave the rest of them all a small smile.

"Night guys." My voice sounded meek and quiet very not like me.

"What the hell!?!" Emmett shouted before he could catch himself, surprise and amusement splayed clearly on his face. He stared between me and Jasper then me and the car several times. Rosalie reached up and smacked the back of his head with an earth scattering smack. I chewed my lip nervously.

"You okay Em?" I asked through my own shaky laugh.

"Oh come on, Heather seriously I want you to look me in the eye and tell me the truth. Okay?"

I nodded my head in reply as Emmett rubbed his hands together and threw Edward a cocky smirk, this immediately signalled he was up to no good. Yea I could sneak up into his mind and hear what he was going to ask but I was kind of sick of mental conversations, Jazz and I did it way too much.

"Did you and Edward—." Emmett was silenced by a growl from Edward. "Fine spoil my fun but seriously he let you drive the car?"

"Yea he did." I beamed broadly rather smug with myself.

"He never lets anyone drive that bloody Volvo!" Emmett exclaimed in a huff. I walked over and hugged his massive waist. "Total favouritism." Emmett wined and everyone laughed along.

"No worries Em, you're still my favourite." I offered.

"Good and when Edward doesn't meet your needs you know where to find me." Emmett teased and mocked Edward; I laughed burying my head in his chest.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll see you later big guy." I pushed back off Emmett and winked up at him enjoying our innuendo. This of course was nothing new we liked to see who would take it the furthest. I swear one day out of just being too dam stubborn to give in we were going to end uo making out on the couch.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie interjected with a smile knowing we were only mucking about.

"No worries I can please _both _my woman." Emmett barked out swinging and arm around mine and Rosalie's shoulders.

"Who says we need you." Rosalie added rather smug with herself.

Okay I'll admit it every single one of us stopped our slack jaws hanging open at her, Rosalie, fucking Rosalie had just made a innuendo. The every thing she slagged us of for making calling them immature and down right vile, she had just made one. My mouth was dry from shock but probably more from the massive make out session with Edward in the car.

"Heather shouldn't you be in bed." Jasper asked with a stern edge to his voice.

I turned and nodded nervously before shouting a quick goodnight and jogging up the steps to the house. As I reached the top step and headed inside I could here the banter between Edward and Emmett outside.

"And you all said I was whipped." Emmett's cheery voice boomed out over the crowd.

"Shut up Emmett."Edward murmured in a huff, he clearly didn't like being called whipped.

I soon reached my room and fell face fist down onto the bed, I didn't bother changing out of my sandy, git covered clothes I just lay there and let sleep take me.

The sunlight streamed in through my window, it slammed into my eyelids causing a searing red haze to burn my retinas. Dam beautifully designed house and its massive window wall. I rolled over cursing Esme for picking such large windows but then again the house was beautiful and she did feed me regularly so I guess she was forgiven.

As I rolled I expected to feel the smoothness of my silk bedspread on my face but instead felt something rock hard being pressed against me instead. My lips upturned into a smile way to big for my face, as I snuggled myself in closer, enveloping myself in Edwards delicious scent. After we made it home last night I didn't get a chance to talk to him or explain my the images I showed Jasper, they were pretty self explanatory though I thought, plus he would be here if he was mad would he?

"You talk in your sleep" his velvet honey voice spoke from where he sat leaning against my head board, I propped myself up no my elbows to see his face better.

"I wouldn't say it was talking, I only murmur random words and or phrases." I beamed at him, he gave me a smile back but it didn't reach his eyes. My heart sank and I peeled myself out of my shield. I could feel his distress and jealously pour off him. My hand reached up and cupped the side of his face.

_What's wrong? _I asked letting him feel how much it hurt me to see him like this.

"I just don't get why you never told me about going to the beach or about Jacob." Edward stated and I knew this wasn't the real issue.

"Cut the crap Cullen that's nor what really up here." I removed my hand from his face and squared my shoulders to make sure he knew I was serious and now getting a little mad.

"I didn't mention going to La Plush because I didn't know that's where we were going okay and as for Jacob what is there to mention you know everything from when you listened in to my telling Jasper last night."

I exclaimed throwing my hands up into the air. Just as Edward went o argue back the door was thrown open and Jasper was there, eyes as black as coal.

"Outisde now." He growled forcefully, grudgingly I dragged myself out of bed and to the bathroom, changing in record time before following Jasper.

I followed Jasper outside literally scared for my well being. He walked me down the stairs and outside into the woods, we walked in a deathly silence for about half a mile before he turned to face me.

"Why was he in your room, on your bed, right now?" Jasper demanded all but screaming at me. I took a slow breath reminding myself not to let my temper flare.

"I honestly don't know I why he was in my room or on my bed. Jazz I'm sorry but I don't get why you are mad." My voice was sweet and light despite the anger in me right now.

"I just don't like the idea of you and him." Jasper rushed his way through the words anger evaporating.

"Jazz, you practically my dad," I paused closing the gap between us and hugging him tightly. "I just don't get why this all bothers you so much, Alice told you it was going to happen."

Jasper sighed and ran one hand through his hair, the other rubbed soothing circles on my back. I projected all the best memories I could remember of me and Jasper, he chuckled along with funny ones and I swear he teared up a little at the sentimental ones. Every single memory showed how much he meant to me as a friend, brother as pretty much my dad.

"See told you we were awesome." I gave him my hundred watt smile as I finished sharing the best memories, our own little movie montage.

"Of course we are, its just Edwards not..he just isn't, I mean Heather…"

"He isn't what?" I asked a little offended, Edward was mine.

"Good enough for you?" Jasper admitted, it almost sounded like a question the way his voice jumped up at the end. I smiled resting my head on his shoulder.

"Will anyone ever be?" I teased back, I was half joking and I was half serious.

"No never." I could hear the grin in his southern drawl.

"Well looks like you can deal with Edward for now until I find someone else." I joke wincing a little at the idea of being without Edward.

"Yea next joke, Alice has already seen you being around for eternity and I doubt even Edward is stupid enough to let you go." Jasper reassured me.

"Hey that's the one thing about your fatherly anger I don't get you knew one day one Alice said this was going to happen, so what's with the crazy ass attitude now? " I questioned completely relaxed.

"I know, its just you were so stubborn you actually made Alice doubt her visions you changed things for a while you know, Alice started having visions of you and some blonde guy with like orangey gold eyes for a good month or so. But they stopped." Jasper roughly rounded up his weird thinking and frankly I no longer cared what he was talking about, the guy he describe sounded exactly like Ash.

"Ash." I whispered out loud.

"What about him?" Jasper growled and my eyes blurred out of focus I gripped him tighter struggling to see and to breathe.

"Alice's visions sound like Ash." I mumbled against Jaspers ice cold chest as I broke out in a sweat. Jasper gripped me tightly knowing I needed him, I always needed jasper he was my rock my air. It was kind of like trying to make a fish survive without water, it couldn't be done. I knew if I had to chose between keeping Jasper in my life and Edward Jasper would win he was my family, my dad, my brother and it pained me to admit it, but I couldn't live without Jasper.

We stood their clutching each other and I let Jasper into my mind and I let him see the visions that haunted me. Ash leaning over me whispering sorry and how he loved me yet telling me it would be over soon, how he needed to release me. How he had to be the one to bring me back to life because _they_, always a mysterious _they_, were tracking my soul and knew I was here. _The_y were coming for me. Then when I felt his sharp teeth sinking into my flesh, the peace that I felt when everything went black, then the burning the white hot fire that burned every inch of me. My screams echoed through the woods, as the carefully placed vault on my memories broke and every excruciatingly accurate detail poured over me.

Ash holding my hand as we lay on the roof of our car and watched the stars, the time we sang at the school concert, dancing oh the beauty of our dancing. Our perfect first date. I remember it so perfectly it was as if I was there now. I was so nervous Ash and I had been friends for a few months now and a week ago he had invited me out to dinner and my heart exploded. I marvelled over his beauty, the perfect hair, big auburn eyes. His prefect lips, his angelic blond hair, his strong chiselled chin and muscled chest. Not only was he beautiful physically but his mind was too, he was smart and funny. He was kind, sweet and caring, also outgoing and dangerous. I liked the bad boy vibe he had going with his leather jacket and torn jeans. I thought it was love.

He picked me up at half six on a warm summers evening, I wore an emerald green dress that Gran had bought me for a wedding that never happened. My hair flowed loosely in brown ringlets and I'll admit it for the first time in a long time I felt hot, beautiful, sexy and alluring. He took me to dinner at the best restaurant we had and then afterwards we walked around the park. It started to rain, we tired to run for cover but it was useless, I have never laughed so much in my life. He hopped up on a bench like an overdramatic idiot and sweetly asked me to dance, I jumped onto the bench too and soon we were waltzing around in the rain to no music at all.

As sweet as that memory was it couldn't be over ridden by that night his dad slapping my face knocking me to the floor, the growls of his sisters as they leaped at me all lusting for my blood. Their ice cold hands crapping at my skin, my bones snapping fiercely as they pulled and clawed at me, they wanted the honour of tasting my blood. The wind slapping my face as I was carried out of the hosue to that damm cottage.

Tears spilled from my eyes and I pounded my fist against Jaspers chest.

"No, no, no!" I screamed at the imaginary face of Ash dancing in my mind. Jasper steadied my fist and cooed softly in my ear.

"He isn't here. Heather look at me." He wrapped his hand under my chin and forced it up to meet his steady gaze. "He will never find you and if he does I will tear him limb from limb. Okay?" I nodded roughly and collapsed back against his chest.

"And too think I brought you out here to read you the riot act and lay down the rules in regards to Edward. I never meant to upset you darling" Jasper admitted the hurt in his voice was clear as day I didn't need to have his power to feel it. I could hear it.

"It's okay." My voice was horse and croaky from crying and screaming. "So what rules are there _Dad?"_

"Well no sharing a room. No sex. Ever." Jasper laughed and ran his hands through his hair once more. " I don't know just nothing too quickly, okay? I've known Edward for a long time and it would kill Esme if I killed him." He beamed at me and chucked my chin as I nodded shyly.

We sat there just talking about nothing important, neither of us brave enough to talk about Ash or Alice's visions. We kept talking and joking until I was so far away from thinking about Ash, I was back to feeling normal and happy, that is of course when my stomach began growling rudely. In the time it took me to stop laughing at the strange noises being emitted from my body, Jasper had scooped me up and was placing me down on the kitchenette stool to await my breakfast.

As Jasper scrambled up some eggs a regular morning routine when we were in Alaska, he would make me breakfast whilst we bitched about Tanya, laughing out loud so she knew we were talking in our minds. I'm surprised she never tired to start a fight with either of us physically we were such dicks to the poor girl. I combined my mind with Jasper and shared some memories of mocking Tanya however the shrill ringing of the house phone interrupted us. I slipped off my stool in the kitchen and pulled my hair up into a ponytail as I walked into the living room at human pace. My hips swayed in my blue denim jeans and I glanced quickly checking my long sleeved white top was still clean. I patted myself on the back as the inventory said yes.

The ringing of the house phone in the Cullen household is a very rare event, so rare they don't even really comprehend what to do. They gather around the phone and stare at caller id debating who it could be and why they would call. Today was no different; I could hear the various counter arguments for who it was and why Alice couldn't figure it out.

Groaning as I moved towards the phone, everyone's attention then turned to me as I picked it up and answered it like a normal person.

"Hello, Cullen Household."

"How every formal of you. You coming to La Plush today or are we going to have to come get you?"

I laughed at Jacobs's arrogance as I racked my brains for any information relating to my return to La Plush, had I made plans? I didn't think so. I shrugged it off as I leant against the kitchen wall.

"Well formal is my style _twin. _Eh I don't recall agreeing to visit La Plush today."

"Ha Twin!" Jacob's barking laughing echoed throughout my head. "Not officially but we want to see you again."

"We? Anyway if I do agree to come down what's the plan dog boy?"

"We as in Paul, Jared, Embry and Quil, duh, I don't know hang out, cliff diving, you pick." His condescending tone was not appreciated but I did like the sound of cliff diving.

"Well seen as you miss me I think I can make the effort to come down."

"No need. We're almost at the line anyway, so where's Dr Fang's place anyway?" his hundred watt smile could be heard in his voice and I heard the distinct barking laugh of Paul in the back ground.

"Use the force; I need to get dressed so you'll have to wait in the driveway." I smirked smugly with myself for my awesome star wars reference, yea I did mention how much of a geek I am, didn't I?

Several groans and howls were heard vibrating in the air as Jacob and I exchanged goodbyes. I hung up the phone laughing at their studipty before placing the phone back on the hook. I ignored their disapproving and shocked thoughts making my way back to the kitchen where Jasper waited.

He had just served up my eggs on a plate and I waited patiently for the salt and a fork. He sat my utensils down in front of me and I began devouring the eggs.

"Jacob on his way then?" he asked, he was curious but from what he got from my mind last night he knew I was more than safe. That at least made one Cullen on my side, the most important one papa bear was on my side.

"Yea. Is that okay with you? I can cancel if you want.." I trailed off, I knew he wouldn't ask that of me he was too nice but I through it in for his benefit anyway.

"It's not exactly okay, but you'll go even if I say no you're too stubborn plus my troubles lie with Edward not Jacob. You can handle the dogs" Jasper grinned at me a ruffled my hair as I continued to eat.

"Well seen as you know me so well there is no need to pretend I was ever going you listen to you is there." I answered as I scooped up the last of the egg.

"Hey did you notice we just held a whole conversation out loud? That is a first in a very long time." Jasper stated.

"I'm so proud of us." I replied back my smile growing to big for my face again.

He opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupt by the shrill squeak from Alice, we both turned and bolted to her in fear, for the first time, well ever, all I was getting from Alice's mind was blank. It was completely black.

"What have you done!" she growled at me getting right up in my grill? Grill? Well that's new but lets roll with it, I have a pixie vampire on my ass right now and I am worried about how stupid my inner monologue sounds?

"Nothing…" I muttered.

"I can't see anything and its because of you. I saw you answer the door and now everything is blank. FOR EVERYONE!" She screamed like a banshee.

I shut my eyes a breathed deeply in and out, attempting to control my temper as it flared past even Jaspers control. _Don't kill Alice Jasper loves her, it would be bad. Maybe if_ My body vibrated all over, and my lips kept hitching over my teeth in a snarl, my fist clenching and unclenching at my side. I had never been so mad in my entire life, Alice hadn't really done anything I had been dealt with much worse but for some reason my mind refused to let myself be clamed down.

Violent images flashed through my mind of things I wanted and could very easily to do Alice without moving at all. My body lurched forward but I found my head snapping the direction of the most delicious scent in the world. There was a humming sound in the background and I knew if I wanted to I could hear it but this raw animal instinct was so addictive I like it, I liked feeling powerful and wild, so I ignored the people around me and followed the scent.

Oh it was glorious, the scent of freedom. Fresh rain, husky trees, the smell of man, the smell of blood. I opened the front door to the house, half heartily looking where I was going using my sense of smell the search out this overwhelming aroma. There was more than one of them here, this didn't worry me. I followed the scent all the way to the end of our track where a car was parked up, a Volkswagen Rabbit.

I meandered my way to the car and soon I felt something cold press against my forehead not Edward cold but cooler than me. My eyes flashed up to the creature who smelt like heaven and found the eyes of Jacob across from me. Then there was the rest of the Pack behind him, I lazily moved past Jacob and wrapped my arms around Paul. I sighed out content, Paul smelt the best.

"Dam Jake she is burning up." I snuggled further into Paul's cool touch. I felt the backs of several different hands on my forehead as I clutched Paul, a pretty much relative stranger.

"Heather, look at me." I opened my eyes to find Jared hovering in front of them. "Have you phased at all.." He trailed off as I shook my head.

"Judging by the fever I'd say she is close to it but I don't ever remember anyone being this calm and spaced out before hand." Jared offered. "Its like she is high."

"No everyone was crazy mad." Paul interjected laughing as I held him tightly to me.

"Especially you, man I thought you were going to kill someone." Embry laughed from next to Jared.

"We need to take her to Sam." Jacob stated in a very serious tone.

I nodded roughly in a sigh more than content to stay where I was no longer caring about anything, I could hear Maya.

_I'm sorry but its time I came home._

And with that I felt my world go black.

**Authors Notes:**

_So sorry it took me so long to update but I wasn't sure how to work onto the next bit of the storyline but I think this will work __ so review and tell me if you like it. I know a lot has happened in a short period of time but it should begin to even out and make sense soon. _


End file.
